The Only Exception
by crazy.ray12
Summary: Bella Swan does not believe in love, ever since her mother and father spilt up. But now will the member of the new family Edward Cullen change her thought about love. Can he make her open up to him and let herself fall in love, with the perfect guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my new story, I hope everyone likes it and reviews to give me ideas. I took this from my own personal story so tell me if you ever felt like this. Also, this has to be one of the best songs written by Paramore.**

The only exception.

**The new families.**

I sat on my bed staring out the window hoping another day wouldn't roll around. I had given up every feeling of love because I know it doesn't exist. I t broke both of my parents when they mixed the feeling of love and lust up a bad mistake to make in my book.

Nobody seems to understand the way I feel my supposedly best friend Jessica thinks I'm a freak because I never had a solid boyfriend but loads of first dates. I had my reasons I could never trust a boy with my heart because I know eventually it would get broken and I don't know how badly that would break me.

"Bella you should get some sleep" my father called from downstairs. I live with my father chief swan in small town in forks. It's the only town I have ever known since my mother ran of with another man. I still keep in touch with her and have been to Florida to see her and her new husband Phil. But it's hard to spend time away from Charlie because he really did love mum and I know its still hurts him like and open wound that won't close.

"Okay goodnight dad" I called.

"Good night Bella"

I didn't fall asleep straight away as I still thought about tomorrow I hoped for once in my boring life that it would be completely different.

I woke up when the sun started to raise before hiding under clouds where it would remain for the rest of he day. I placed my iPod in its docking station and played lost prophets last summer in my room. I used the bathroom before Charlie and brushed through my hair and left it down, as I didn't want to handle my wild curls in the morning.

I put on my most comfortable jeans and a blue blouse. I walked downstairs and the smell of brunt toast hit me.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"What?" he panicked running into the kitchen.

"You left the bread in the toaster too long now its brunt" I said

"Oh" was he only response.

I grabbed a breakfast bar before heading to my loving rusty dead truck.

I turned my old radio on and sang along to muse, Beatles and queen songs.

When I pulled up into my school parking lot nobody's eyes were on me as normal they were all staring in the other direction and to a shiny sliver Volvo and a sleek red BMW. I was perfectly happy that no ones eyes were on me waiting for me to embarrass myself so that they can have the morning laugh.

"Hey Bella" Jessica waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hi, what's going on?" I asked staring towards the sleek shiny cars.

"Two new families are starting here. The Cullen's and Hales they moved together. All the boys are just so yummy" Jessica squealed.

I rolled my eyes of course they were yummy everyone was yummy to Jessica and once she had her on one guy, they ended up become the prey of the year. And Jess doesn't stop until she gets what she wants.

I looked back over to the new cars and caught a glance of shiny bronze hair walking along.

Jessica chatted about the aimless gossip around school; I didn't really listen to a word she was saying a concentrated on getting books out of my locker.

"Hey do you know where Newton lab is?" a small pixie asked. She looked kind of cute with her denim skirt and purple top. She looked like a little fairy, I heard a little snicker from behind me and I gave Jessica a glare before answering the pixie.

"I can show you that is my form room" I said. I told Jess that I would meet her at lunch and showed the pixie the way to lunch.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I smiled at her.

"I'm Alice Cullen" I offered my hand to shake and she took it.

Alice seemed like a great person and I think I would become her friend.

"Hey you should come sit with me and my family at lunch" she suggested.

"Sounds like fun" I said this caused to bounce up and down on the spot and I just laughed at her.

Alice took a seat by me and pulled out a fashion magazine out of her Marc Jacob bag. I rolled my eyes she is a shopaholic then. I just got my Wuthering heights book out and began reading it again. Wuthering heights is the only romance I will ever believe in, I even took an oath swearing never to believe in any other love. The bell rang for first lesson and I showed Alice to her Spanish classroom before heading towards my own.

The same bronze hair hurdled towards me knocking me off my feet.

"Oh god I am so sorry" a velvety voice said.

"Its okay" I said breathlessly it wasn't getting knocked down that made me breathless but his voice. I reached for my books but was stopped by a hand betting me to it. I turned to say thank you but was stopped by the piercing emerald eyes. I finally had a good look at this boy and he was like no other he wasn't cute he was handsome. He looked like angels had craved him, god he was beautiful. I blushed when I realised I was ogling him.

He offered me a hand up and when I took it a felt a pulse of electricity surge

through me. I brushed my jeans off.

"I am so sorry…" he trailed off not knowing my name.

"Bella" I added.

"I'm sorry Bella for my actions I didn't mean to rush you off your feet" he said handing me my books and flashing me a crooked smile that just could have stop the world. No seventeen year old boy had ever been such a gentlemen to me in my life.

"It's really okay…" I trailed off really wanting to know this guys name.

"Edward Cullen, I have to go so I'll see you around" he gave me one more smile before heading down the corridor. He must have been one of Alice's brothers she was telling me about. Everyone in the corridor stopped and stared at me I blushed and walked into my French classroom.

Miss Martins lecture on American culture bored me. For a woman who had chosen to live in America is very critical about it, always complaining about the youth of America and how back in France that our behaviour would not have been tolerated. Everyone in the class just ignored her and catch up on their sleep of checked their email on their phones. I sat next to Mike, who I had been on one date with him and found out that he was the most boring person on the face of the world. I thought he would have been better suited with Jessica and now they are a couple. Mike was often sweet but way to nosy and possessive. I knew Jess wanted someone exactly like that and I forced her to go out on a date with him to find that my master plan had worked.

"Hey" Mike whispered to me.

"Hi" I said shyly and smiled at him. I tried to weave my way out of Mike's questions on my plans this weekend. To be honest I thought I would just go around to see Jacob. Jacob Black had been my best friend since forever and he had always been there for me. He took me to prom last year after I turned down every offer I got.

The lessons flew by quickly and it finally reached to lunch time. I slowly walked to the cafeteria with Angela. I liked Angela more than Jessica because Ang was quite, shy and didn't need to be the centre of the conversation all the time. Also, she was very supportive towards me and always urged me to do the best in my tests or essays.

"So how is Ben?" I asked her.

"He is great, worrying about collage next year" she said opening the door for me.

I scanned the hall for Alice but gave up when she was no where to be seen. I waited in the queue for my lunch; I got my usual lunch of pizza and water. I was just about to pay when a little pixie sprung up in front of me.

"Don't worry bells I got this" Alice smiled and paid for my lunch before I could do anything.

"Alice I hate when people buy things for me" I whined.

"You're going to get used to it, because I want you to come on a shopping and sleepover trip this weekend" Alice led me to her table which sat her family.

"Sure it sounds like a lot of fun" I smiled down at her.

"Every body this is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella" Alice introduced me.

"Hi" I said shyly.

They all waved back at me.

"I'm Emmett Alice's older brother" the curly head boy said. Emmett looked more like a body builder than a seventeen year old boy. He rose from seat and scooped me up into a massive hug. "This is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper" he pointed to the two beautiful blondes. Rosalie was so beautiful she kind of reminded me of the ice queen.

"Jasper is my boyfriend" Alice chimed in.

"So we met again" I remember the same velvety voice form before. I looked up to see Edward standing above me.

"I guess we did" I smiled at him. Everyone else looked confused by or introduction so Edward decided to explain.

"We met this morning when I accidently knocked Bella down on my way to class"

Alice and Rosalie frowned at him.

"Edward is that any way to treat a girl" Rose scolded him.

"Sorry mum" he teased making me giggle.

"It's alright he said sorry" I said sticking up for him. He shot me a look and mouthed thank you.

"Guess what Rose; Bella is coming shopping with us" Alice squealed.

"You don't know what you have but yourself up for" Jasper laughed and Edward and Emmett joined in, I rolled my eyes at them figuring that it couldn't be as bad as they thought could it?

I took a seat in between Alice and Edward. I looked up at him and saw those interesting green eyes; I must admit he looks so interesting to me. Behind those eyes that can see into my soul there was a hidden depth something that he is passionate about the one thing he loves the most.

Emmett coughed loudly and we all looked at him.

"Oh I was only trying to Bella and Eddie's attention" he said. I blushed at being caught staring into Edwards eyes. Edward growled at Emmett, it was a very sexy sound that sent a shiver all the way down my body. Rose gave me a curious look and I just shook my head at her not wanting to go through this.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked placing a hand onto my knee. This boy doesn't know how him touching me makes me feel. I feel drawn to him; I have never felt this way with a boy in my life. So why was Edward different?

"Fine" I breathed. I turned my attention to the rest of the table so I wouldn't get lost in Edwards eyes again. It is dangerous for me to look at him because I don't know what feeling I could come out with after it and love is a hundred percent out of the question.

"What lesson do you have next?" Jasper asked me.

"Biology" I answered.

"That's your class isn't it Eddie" Alice said.

"Yes Ali" Edward said through gritted teeth, I couldn't help but laugh at them. They were a cute pair of twin.

Edward and I walked to biology in silence every body was staring at me and most of the girls glared at me, I just smirked back at them. It was nice to be envied and not laughed at, they didn't know that them glaring was only boosting my confidence.

I took my usual seat at the back of the class letting Edward introduce himself to our teacher. Mr. Young assigned Edward the empty seat next to me. Well there goes my plan to stay away from him and his dangerous eyes. I really hate Mr. Young; Edward smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Hi again" he chuckled.

"Hey" I whispered.

Edward questioned me about my favourite band before Mr. Young started class.

"I would say Paramore of Muse" I said.

"Mmm good choice, what is you're favourite colour?"

"Green" I blurted out before I could stop myself I blushed hard. My favourite colour was actually yellow, the colour it don't see much around here. But green was becoming my new favourite colour quick.

The lesson carried on normally I sat and took detailed notes on are new topic. I took quick little glances at Edward to make sure he was in his seat and hadn't disappeared like a dream.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson and I hopped out my seat but managing to slip on my bag strap. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the floor, but that never came. I slowly opened one eye to see Edwards arm around my waist, he pulled me up and my body was way too close to his. But I wasn't going to deny I liked it a lot.

"S-sorry… I-I'm a k-klutz" I stuttered way to go Bella. I didn't want him to think I was a dork but I had already gone and done that.

"It's alright I think it's cute" he breathed in my ear. I blushed and moaned at the same time. Why is he making me feel this way?

I was cutting it dangerously close into falling in love with him and I have only just known him for six hours. Biology was the last lesson of the day thank god. I practically ran into my truck and my head fell against the steering wheel. My heart did about a million flips, a goofy smile spread across my face. I knew I was cutting the line way too fine.

**That is the first chapter guys. Please review no negative comments please. I know I have crap grammar well I am still learning. Give me reviews and ideas on what you want to happen next. I have a rough idea of were this story is going but it might be a long time till Bella and Edward. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping with Alice and Rose**

It was Saturday and the week just flew by, it was really fun getting to know the Cullen's and Hales. Emmett was like my big brother, Rose had become a friend, Alice was my sister, Jasper my big brother and Edward was just …I didn't know what Edward was as this very moment he was more than a friend but less than a lover. I wasn't in love with Edward, but I could see myself falling and that scared me the most. I couldn't return the feeling of love to anyone because I thought it was a lie and in the end I was only going to get hurt.

I sat in the kitchen waiting for Alice and Rose to come and pick me up.

"Hey Bells what are you doing today?" dad asked.

"Alice and Rose are taking me shopping" I said taking a sip from my glass of milk.

"Is that doctor Cullen's girl?"

"Yeah hype bundle of love" I laughed.

"Dr. Cullen is a good man say hello to him for me when you see him" Charlie smiled and went into the living room to watch the football game.

"Sure dad" a horn honked out side "See you later"

"Bye have fun"

I grabbed my over night bag and checked my hair in the mirror before leaving. I spent the whole morning straightening my hair and putting on a little bit of make up before Alice and Rose came.

I jumped in the back of Rose's BMW.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi Bella you look nice" Rose said.

I looked down at my electric blue skinny jeans and my white top with a panda on it. I guess I looked okay but I wasn't anything special when it came to Alice and Rose. They were both so beautiful and had a pale complexion; they both had a unique style and were so pretty. I was a piece of gum in the floor they stepped in.

"Bella don't look like that you look really cute" Alice reassured me.

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

Alice talked about the items that she was going to buy and how great some of them they would look on me. I just let the car seat consume me and settled into another book. Rose and Alice sprayed the air with delicious perfume.

"Really Bella" Alice giggled.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"I was telling Alice about how you were staring at Edward all this week" Rose giggled at the end.

"I was not" I lied and blushed.

"Sure you weren't" Alice said unconvinced.

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I got caught out so many times by Rose, did Edward notice how much I was staring at him? He might now think I am a freak that can't help but stare at his awesome body and amazing lips. What is wrong with me? I have to avoid him, I cant fall in love then turn out to be my father in a couple of years when he moves on to something shiny. I couldn't fall into that trap, not at this moment.

We finally reached the shopping mall in Seattle. We walked around the mall for a bit until Alice spotted a shop that she wanted to go in. The shop was filled with beautiful designer dresses, the colour ranged and everything was in order making me want to pick up everything.

I walked over to the selection of beautiful blue dresses.

"See anything you like?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but why are we in here?" I asked.

"Alice wants us to get prepared for prom" Rose answered.

"Proms ages away" I said.

"Not in Alice's eyes" Rose laughed.

I picked up a beautiful blue dress with bits of purple in it, I absolutely loved the dress. The neckline had crystals all the way down the neckline. Even thought the dress might so way to much cleavage I still loved it.

"Wow Bella" Alice said.

"I know I just love it" I sighed I could imagine myself wearing it to prom in the next two months.

"Bella you have to get it" Rose gushed. I looked at the price tag to see the price. My eyes widened and I put the dress back on the rack.

"I can't afford it" I frowned.

"Let me pay for it" Alice offered.

"No I can't"

"Well you can't stop me" Alice grabbed the dress off the rack and ran to the till, I started to run after her but Rose grabbed my arms to stop me from going any where. Alice skipped back with a bag in his hands, I glared at her and Rose.

"I hate you" I sneered at them.

"Love you too" Alice and Rose replied in unison.

We went to some other stores; I stopped outside when I saw the stores name.

"No way in hell" I shouted.

"Please Bella it's the last stop" Alice begged. I gave in a went into hell. Victoria's secret was my definition of hell and Rose was now pushing me through the door. I sighed and drifted off toward the pyjamas section picking up a basket as I went by. I need some new pyjamas other than my jogging bottoms. I choose all different ones some with ducks, flowers and hearts on them.

Felt something heavy being dumped into my basket. I looked into the basket to see loads of lacy lingerie in my basket. I glared at the beautiful blonde who had an innocent look on her face.

"No way" I said stepping away from the basket.

"Please" Rose begged pulling me a puppy dog look.

"Fine" I sighed.

I blushed as they rung up my bill. I hated the fact that someone was seeing something that I was going to wear under my clothes. I grabbed all the rest of my bags and rushed out of the shop. Alice and Rose laughed at me before pulling me to the parking lot.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" I asked.

"Yes" they answered.

Rose tried to stuff all are bags into the boot of her car but they just wouldn't fit.

I rolled my eyes and decide to call Edward so he could come and get are bags.

"Hello" Edward answered.

"Hi" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you pick me up? Are bags wont fit in Rose's car so she put them in the back seat and I can't fit in the car" I said.

"Typical" he laughed "I'll be a second"

We waited a bit for Edward to come, my feet was starting to really hurt me.

Finally Edward came, I said goodbye to the girls and hopped into Edward's car.

"Hey thanks a lot" I sighed.

"Your welcome but your going to have to make it up to me" he smirked. I could make it up to him in a thousand ways. I looked down at his lips and smiled.

I sunk down in the car and let Debussy wash over me. The music numbed me and reminded me of my mother. A silent tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded if I answered I might break down. He pulled over the car on to the side walk. Edward lifted me so I was sitting on his lap; he wiped the tears away from my face.

"Bella" he sighed nuzzling his face into my hair and inhaling deeply.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"You're a terrible liar" he laughed.

"Its just Debussy reminds me of my mother, I really miss her and wish I could see her more but I feel guilty for leaving my father on his own if I do" I cried.

"Bella I am so sorry" Edward breathed washing his breath all over me.

We sat and I cried for an hour until my tears just couldn't flow anymore.

Edward kissed my cheek causing my blood to run to my cheeks.

"You're amazing" I said to Edward.

"Not as amazing as you" he smiled at me before heading towards his house.

My eyes literally bugged out of their sockets. Their house was beautiful and reassembled new and old. New big glass windows letting all the light in to the house and old Victorian style.

"Your house is so beautiful" I said.

"Thank you mum designed part of it" he smiled.

He took my hand and led me up the porch steps and into the house.

"Edward" a beautiful women's voice called.

"Hi mum" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh my who is this beautiful girl standing next to you?" she asked

I blushed.

"This is Bella" Edward introduced me.

"Oh you're the famous Bella everyone is talking about. You have my Eddie here totally whipped" she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen" I said.

"Please call me Esme" she smiled she reminded me of snow white. Edward's green eyes, pale skin and bronze hair. She was amazing.

"Esme" I tested it out.

"I think everyone's in the living room" she looked down at our hands interlocked and smiled.

I looked up at Edward and he gave me a reassuring smile. We walked into the living and I was pounced on by Alice.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Edward and I made a quick stop" I said getting up from the floor.

"What takes an hour long?" Rose asked.

"I can think of something" Emmett boomed.

I frowned at him and Rose slapped his head.

"I didn't sleep with your brother" I said taking a seat next to Edward.

"I think he is disappointed by that" Emmett laughed.

"Very funny Em" Edward said giving him a sour look.

Jasper took Alice off of me and helped me off the ground. I gave Alice a sour look and sat next to Edward on the carpet. Rose and Emmett sat on the sofa behind us and Alice and Jasper sat on a chair close by. We sat and watch old gossip girl reruns.

Edward some how moved closer to me while we were watching TV. There was a quite hum of electricity running between us. My hands moved sub-consciously towards him and the next thing I knew I was holding his hand. My heart spluttered out of control, I think its time to pay a visit to . What was going on?

My heart has never acted this way when any other boy touched me, co why when it was Edward my heart decide to run out of control and embarrass me.

Edward looked down at me "are you okay?" he mouthed.

He must have been referring about my freak heart beat.

"Fine" I lied. I should really stop lying because Edward could see right through it.

We sat watching gossip girl for a while and Edward had found a way to distract me and him by playing with my hair. He twisted each lock around his fingers and deeply inhaled the scent. His fingers worked magic by massaging my scalp and sending me into a dream like state.

Edward's nose rubbed against my ear and I could hear every breath he took perfectly clear, sometimes his teeth would just skim over the edge of my ear and it would send me into a frenzy.

"Edward" I whimpered softly.

"Isabella" He moaned.

"Bored" Emmett boomed making me and Edward jump out of our skin. Edward removed all his fingers from my scalp and pulled away from me.

"What do you want to do Emmie bear?" Rose asked curling into his side even more than she already was. He brushed his fingers down her spine making her giggle and shiver.

"Let's play a game" he said.

"What game?" Jasper asked.

"Truth or Dare" Alice said.

Everyone agreed to the game but I wasn't to sure on playing that game.

We went through a couple of rounds and I didn't get picked on. Alice couldn't shop for a whole two week, Rose admitted that she lied and did tune everyone's car when she didn't.

"I choose…" Rose searched the circle for he next victim. The only thing chanting in my head was please not me, anyone but me "Bella"

Rose smiled smugly and Alice smirked.

"Truth" I gulped the sweat beads gathering up on my forehead.

"Do you love Edward?" Rose asked cocking her head to the side.

Oh god, how do I answer this I mean I don't want to hurt Edwards feelings by saying no, but I don't want everyone to be on my case if I say yes.

"Um…maybe" I blushed pulling my knees up so I could hide my face.

"Maybe isn't an answer" Jasper reminded me.

"You can tell us" Alice encouraged me.

"No I can't" tears just came steaming down my face. What was my problem? It was just a stupid game and it had me in tears in front of my best friends.

I got up and ran out of the living room without tripping up. I ran to the corner of the Cullen house behind the stairs where I was sure no one could ever find me.

I just sat there crying my heart out. I realised something all these tears were for one person and that person was Edward. I couldn't possibly be in love with him. All the crying made me hiccup and I was getting really tired my yawns were coming thick and fast.

"Bella" Alice called softly "there you are we are all worried sick come back into the living room"

"I think I'm just going to go to bed" I rubbed my eyes.

"Okay" she showed me to her bedroom and let me change into my pyjamas before letting me lie on her bed and fall into a beautiful slumber.

I could have sworn someone came into the room and kissed my forehead before whispering something.

**Epov**

Bella had just stormed out of the room tears falling down from her eyes. I wanted just to kiss all the pain away from her past, but there was something wrong and she just wouldn't tell anyone.

"what's wrong with her?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know let's go and look for her" I said and got up off of the floor.

We searched every inch of the house and I was starting to worry that maybe she left. I wanted to know why the question hurt her, did she not love me. I could understand if she loved someone like Mike or Eric, maybe they were a better man for her than me. Maybe they could love her ten times more than I could.

"She is just scared" jasper told me. Scared of what?

"She hasn't left I know she is here" Alice said then sniffed the air.

I didn't follow her to Bella's hiding place, I think I would let Alice sort her best friend before I see her.

We all sat in the living room and waited for Alice and Bella to return but I had a feeling that they weren't going to come back.

Alice came back looking kind of tired and stressed.

"She's gone to bed" she announced.

"Oh" was everyone's reply.

"Go and see her Edward" Alice sighed, I nodded at her and climbed the stairs to Alice's bedroom.

On the bed laid the angel of my dreams. She looked so peaceful and nothing could harm her. I was in way to deep and I think everyone knew. How could I not love this girl, she was everything a man could ask for. A beautiful mind and a beautiful body. She made my knees weak and at anytime I could fall to the ground and beg her to love me.

I walked over to her sleeping body and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair out of her mouth.

"I love you" I whispered into her ears.

I planted a small kiss on her lips before leaving.

_**Some more Bella and Edward soon. But they won't get together so quick its going to take Bella time to realise that sometimes love isn't a lie and that it is okay to fall in love. More comments please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry it took to upload this chapter; I have been away skiing for a week. So here it is the next chapter.**

**Mint green banners.**

I woke up and my eyes felt groggy, I sat up and walked to the nearest mirror in Alice's room. My eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. I had the worst night ever. I can't believe I broke down in tears in front of everyone. They must all think I am mad and a freak.

I looked behind me to see Alice curled up on the bed; she looked like a sleeping angel. Her thumb in her mouth she was so sweet. My eyes swiped the room but Rose wasn't there, she must have slept in Emmett's room.

I didn't want to wake Alice so I went downstairs to get a coffee. Jasper stood there next to the coffee maker.

"Morning" Jasper yawned.

"Morning" I replied.

"Want some coffee?" he asked

I nodded and sat on the chair. Jasper poured me a big cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"So…what was up with last night?" he asked.

I frowned did he really have to bring this up so early in the morning I mean something's I just can't talk about.

"We don't have to talk about" he said when he saw my face.

"Actually we do you brought it up. Jazz I was just scared. The question scared me; I've never had to really face that feeling before in my life. I've been through to much and love is what seemed to cause it, I just don't him to hurt me"

"You can't feel this way all the time, Edward will never hurt you. He's too much of a gentleman" Jasper laughed at the last bit.

"How did you know I was talking about Edward?" I asked.

Jasper tapped his head then smirked at me before sneaking off.

I sat thinking about what Jasper said maybe Edward would never hurt me but then again something's change.

Alice and Rose wanted to keep me as busy as possible today; they were taking me to a cake shop in the shopping mall to surprise Esme and Carlisle.

We tried all different flavours of cake chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. I was really sick of stuffing my face full of cake to only go and buy the cake and eat it again later.

Alice sent me on a mission to find mint green banners for the music room, where we were going to hold a little party. I looked in about fifteen different stores and mint green banners didn't exist.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that pixie" I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hey" I said then blushed deeply. How could this guy get any better? His tight fitting shirt gave me a nice view of his perfect muscles. I felt myself practically drool over him.

"Hey, Alice sent me on a wild goose chase for mint green banners but I can't find them anywhere" he ran his hand through his messy hair. I so badly wanted my own hand in it.

"She did" I gave a second thought over the whole situation, they set us up. They only brought me here so I could accidently bump into Edward. "She sent me to go and look for them too"

Edward frowned "they set us up"

I rolled my eyes. Edward and I decided to go and look for the banners ourselves but I couldn't help but have a funny feeling someone was watching us. I shrugged off the thought no one would be shopping on a Sunday most students had work or had to study. Most guys would be to busy breaking girl's hearts or knocking them up.

A flicker of blonde hair hit me in the face.

"Bella?" the owner of the dirty blonde hair asked. I looked to see that it was Jessica, and mike was standing right next to her. Apparently they were the exception to the usual student Sunday routine, but when were they both normal.

"Er…hi" that was all I could come up with I wasn't happy to see her here.

Jess gave me one evil glare and turned to talk to Edward totally ignoring me. With Edward occupied with Jessica's chat that left Mike to try and make a move on me. Mike ran his hand down my arm, but it didn't send a shiver down my body like when Edward doses it.

"So…hey Bella" he tried his hardest to sound seductive but it just made me want to laugh out load.

"Hi" I succeed to contain my laughter.

"How's about we go out on Friday?" he asked moving his face even closer. His breath blow on my face and on my tongue it tasted more like fish than Edward's minty taste.

"Sorry Mike I'm busy" that was my lame excuse to let him down easily. But mike didn't seem to get the message he backed me up to the nearest wall. His lips inching ever closer to mine. I didn't want this, I didn't want him. Nobody wanted Mike.

"Please don't" I uttered in my small voice.

My throat started to close up so I couldn't plea for help. Nothing could be worse than this moment.

Mike planted a sloppy wet kiss on my lips, his tongue managed to pull my lips apart and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I wrenched and fought against him but I was way too weak. His big football hands in golfed my wrist keeping me into place. One of his hands released one of my wrists, but that hand wasn't going to release me but it slipped up my top. He ran his hand on my belly heading towards my breast when he stopped. I opened one of me eyes to see Edward in front of me and Mike on the floor clutching his nose making noses of the pain.

"Open your eyes Bella its okay" he soothed me before pulling me into an embrace. It felt so right to be in Edward's arms, I fit perfectly in his arms it was like I was made to be there.

"Thank you" my voice was muffled by his top. Everything he did sent me wild, just seeing his face was enough to make my heart go crazy.

Edward insisted to drive me home after Mike's attempt to get a date. We just sat in the car in silence. Neither one of us wanted to utter a word about today, I watched him as he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead. His phone started buzzing against the cup holder.

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked.

He huffed and picked up the phone.

"Were going home" he said harshly.

"Because that sick disgusting excuse of a man called Mike Newton tried to hurt Bella so I am taking her home" Edward said this angrily then he slammed the phone down.

I jumped in my seat. This wasn't the person I normally saw, he was different he had changed.

"Edward don't be upset" I said as softly as I could. I placed my hand on his arm to make him calmer.

"How can I not be upset he was going to hurt you?"

We didn't talk for this rest of the journey and I didn't move my hand I just slide it into his hand and held on to it.

I don't think I could mange with out him now, I was in was too deep and if I get hurt it's my fault not his.

As soon as Edward parked his car in the garage, I jumped out the door. But Edward managed to catch up with me, he grabbed my waist a lead me inside and down a corridor I never knew existed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"Just wait a find out" I couldn't help but notice the smile on his breath and I was so caught up in everything a big smile plastered on my face it was something I just couldn't help myself doing.

I was lead into a lovely black & white painted room. On the walls there were pictures of famous singers and musicians like the Beatles and jimmy Hendrix's. In the centre lay the most beautiful instrument I have ever seen. I was glossy and black; I ran my hand over its skin and loved the touch.

"Wow" was all I could say.

Edward watched me with entertained eyes.

"Play for me?" I asked.

"Maybe one day" he smiled and wrapped an arm around me, I let my eyes slip close.

There is no denying that I was in too deep, but a part of me just couldn't stay away from Edward. I was attracted too him and he knew that.

We stayed in each others arms for a while, I didn't want to let go of him to see him walk away from me.

"Edward I…." Carlisle cut off when he saw me in Edward's arms. I blushed and slipped myself out of Edwards arm.

"Hey dad" Edward ran his hand through his glossy bronze hair. How anyone could resist this boy was beyond me.

"Hi Mr. Cullen I'm going to go find Alice and Rose see you later" I smiled at him before walking out of the room.

"Call me Carlisle" he called from behind me.

I skipped into Alice's room, Alice and Rose gave me a big smile and let out a huge laugh.

"Someone's really happy" Rose laughed.

I looked past her teasing a dropped on the bed.

"I hope you two behaved up there" Alice teased.

I couldn't even be asked to give answer I just sat and let the rest of this wonderful evening set in and helped Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward set up for the party.

**Review, Review, Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, Edward and Bella while be getting a little bit closer now.**

**The party.**

It was 6pm and I was getting ready for Esme and Carlisle party. I was wearing a red dress that I picked up when I went shopping with Alice and Rose.

Rose lent me a pair of black high heels. My dress was snug at the top and the skirt was puffy I kind of looked like a ballerina but I was more clumsy and couldn't dance.

"Bella can you please go and find my mum and dad" Alice looked frantic she wanted this party to a great party for her parents. Her hair was pin up with a hundred bobby pins and her dress was pink and flowing it complimented her skin colour well.

"Alice calm down everything will go to plan" Jasper tried to calm her down.

Alice waved her hand franticly "Don't tell me to cover up Jazzy because I want this party to be perfect my family don't hold blow average parties"

I gave a little giggle and went off in search of Carlisle and Esme. I walked past Carlisle's office; the light was on so I guessed that there was where they were. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Esme said lightly.

I entered the room and to see them in a big embrace, their love was real. Every day they woke up and they knew they loved each other, they told each other they loved each other. But they were the exception to broken hearts; could Edward be my only exception?

I walked downstairs and took my place in between my group of my friends. Every one was here, all of our classmates and their families. My father stood in the corner looking very smart in his black suit and blue tie. I smiled at him which he returned.

Carlisle made a speech introducing his family to the whole town, Esme stayed fix to his side showing all the support in the world to her loving husband. Edward stared at me the whole way through the speech, his green eyes burning into my soul. It took all my strength not to run up to him and start kissing him in front of everyone. So badly did I want to break every rule I set in place not to break my heart, but maybe those rules are worth breaking for Edward. I wanted to take the risk but my heart and my soul would always be on the line, I couldn't live my life with him always worrying if he was out doing something that would break me. Because everyone knows that would eventually drive him away and I couldn't take it.

"Come on star shine lets dance" Edward gave me that heart stopping crooked smile before eloping me in his arms.

"You know I can't dance" I informed him.

"It's all in the leading" he looked down at me and gave me a smug smile.

"Smug little shit" I murmured under my breath, his chest rumbled with laughter.

He took me to the dance floor and managed to twirl me without me falling over my own two feet. We danced for a number of songs and I was really enjoying dancing.

"Hey it's my turn to dance with Bells" Emmett said.

Edward handed me over to Emmett then said something rude under his breath.

"Hey don't be mad you get to keep her for the rest of your life" Emmett gave Edward a cheesy smile.

"Only if he puts a ring on it" Jasper joked as him and Alice danced by.

"Hey don't I have a say in that" I said.

"Of course you do Bella you want a tiffany's ring, got that Eddie" Alice said.

"Don't call me Eddie pixie" Edward said to her.

"Oh you know you love me" she smiled at him before walking with Jasper to talk to our classmates.

Emmett and I carried on dancing to the next song. Emmett was an okay dancer and we both looked like a pair of idiots on the dance floor, but Emmett made it a lot more fun and I couldn't help but laugh my head off at his robot.

"So what about you and Rose aren't you going to but a ring on her before collage?" I asked as we went to get a drink from the punch bowl.

"I don't know, I love her with my everything but I don't know if now is the best time" Emmett's face went all serious.

"How will you know if you don't try, if you love her things will work out" its funny how I can give out advice about love but I can't use it. I know what I was telling Em was right but I did have my doubts.

After dancing with just about everyone I was reclaimed by my original dance partner.

"Hey partner" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Bella"

The music slowed down and Edward pulled me closer to his body, I rested my head on his shoulder. I was in a mini heaven. The feeling of being in Edwards arms I could not explain. I felt protected, like nothing in the world could hurt me. No one could touch me.

Edward softly sang the words into my ears; he knew the song by heart. It was like he was telling me the story of his life. He wanted me to know his every secret.

"There are so many things I want to tell you" he whispered.

"Tell me" I stressed.

"If I do it will hurt you and then it will hurt me" his voice sounded painful. I didn't want to cause him pain I knew actually what he wanted to tell me. And I wanted to hear it.

My mind was numb; there were so many things I wanted to say to him at that moment. We just danced neither of us said a word to each other just let the music and feeling of love surround us. I need Edward more than anything. My heart needed him but my mind wouldn't let me have him. It would always find something that wouldn't let me have him.

After about two hours of dancing, Charlie informed me that it was time to go. I didn't want to leave the Cullen house it had become a second home for me, there were never any rules and Esme and Carlisle treated me like their daughter.

Edward carried my bag down from Alice's bedroom. I tried my hardest to pry the bag from his hands but he just wasn't having it.

"Edward please" I begged giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't make it hard for me" he whispered. If he wanted hard, he was going to get hard.

I stepped in the way of his track, my hand ran down his chest and I got to see all of his muscles.

"I would have never guessed that you were so muscular" I gave him a innocent smile.

"Bella" he warned. I looked at him seductively, all I wanted from him was the bag and if he wanted to play hard then we shall.

"Edward" I moaned softly. Edward finally dropped my bag into my hand.

He wasn't to impress with me but he still walked me to the front door.

"Thank you for having me Esme and Carlisle" I smiled sweetly at them and they both gathered me into a big hug.

"It was a pleasure to have you Bella" Carlisle said to me.

"I had a great time with you both" Alice and Rose gave me a big hug , Alice shoved twenty shopping bags into my hand. I shook my head at her.

"Aw my two big brothers" Emmett scooped me up into a big hug while Jasper ruffled my hair.

Then Edward stood in front of my. How can I say goodbye to him even if it was till tomorrow. Edward arms went around my waist and my arms locked around his neck, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. The heat rushed to my cheeks and I turned to see my father look very uncomfortable. Everyone else looked happy and had this sickly sweet smile on their face.

Charlie lead me to his car, I waved my last goodbyes to the people I loved.

"So…you and Edward" Charlie started.

"Just friends…we are just friends" I sighed and looked at the window. The town raced past in front of my eyes.

As soon as I got home I raced up to my room. It was nice to be in a known environment, I flopped down on to my bed and my eyes slipped close. Edward invaded my every dream, even when I wasn't a wake I still thought about him. How could I avoid him. The dream wasn't sad it was full of some much love. We were both sat in this beautiful meadow that was filled with lush green grass and wonderful flowers. We both sat in the grass and Edward used his fingers to trace patterns into my hand, I love the sensation of Edward touching me. I looked into his eyes getting lost are faces moved closer together, finally are lips touched and I fell right into a could. When we pulled apart I just rested my head on his chest and listen to his steady heart beat.

"I love you" he murmured into my hair.

"I love you too" I murmured into his chest.

For the rest of the dream we just laid in each others arms and I was happy of where I was because I did love Edward. I was scared to love him, I was scared to be broken. I was wasn't good at confronting things I wasn't good for anything.

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I pulled myself out of my bed and slugged to the bathroom. After I went into the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I love Edward but I decide that I couldn't let him know that. This was my secret and I wouldn't tell anybody.

I took my strengtheners out and started to straighten my wild curls. After doing everything in the bathroom I put on my ripped washed out jeans and my newly brought nude pink lace top. I had to admit I did look alright I found my black ballet shoes under my bed.

I skipped breakfast and grabbed my jacket before driving to school.

The Cullen's and Hales car stood out because they were in the best shape. I made my way over to Rose, Emmett's and Alice's car.

I nudged Edward in the back "Didn't drive today?" I asked.

"No Em wouldn't let me and mum said I should let him have some responsibility" he frowned.

I laughed at him and gave him a quick hug before going to say good morning to everybody else.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit crap had total writers block. I need ideas, if there is anything you want to happen tell me, I pretty much am getting to the point that Edward and Bella are going to get together just a few more chapters and I am going to introduce Jacob and his girlfriend Reenesme. So just review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_The pervious chapter._

_I nudged Edward in the back "Didn't drive today?" I asked._

"_No Em wouldn't let me and mum said I should let him have some responsibility" he frowned._

_I laughed at him and gave him a quick hug before going to say good morning to everybody else._

I knew he watched me as I walked off to talk to Alice and Rose.

"Hey Bells you look so cute today" Rose said and pulled me into a hug.

"See I'm rubbing off on you already" Alice chirped giving me the biggest smile.

I just laughed at her because I know that Alice was rubbing off on me. Alice and I sat in are from room, talking about are weekend.

"Hi Bella you remember me don't you?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"Of course I remember you" I said. Sometime I wish I really didn't know her.

"You coming Bells" Alice rose from her seat.

"Yeah" I gave one more glance at Jessica. I wouldn't miss her at all, not after her and Mike's stupid plan.

"Are we still friends?" Jessica asked running after me and Alice.

"Friends" I laughed. Why would I want to be friends with someone like her?

Her eyes dropped to the ground, I know she was only pretending to be guilty. i just laughed at her.

"You don't want to be friends with me your only going to use me to try and get to Edward" I looked at her with so much hate "You and Mike were made for each other"

After my last words were said I and Alice just walked away from her and towards the library. Alice and I was going to spend are free hour studying in the library our history teacher had a flu and the school couldn't get anyone to cover the lesson.

"You know I'm proud of what you done today" Alice hugged me.

I smiled and took a seat at one of the table.

After half an hour me and Alice were frazzled by the new history subject, I ran my hand through my brown hair.

"I don't get this" I whispered to Alice.

"Neither do I" Alice said stressed.

Edward all of a sudden walked into the library books at arms and sat are table.

"Want help" he asked.

"Sure" I said to my knight. This man always seemed to come to my rescue whenever I need it.

Edward explained everything to us. I was being to understand the whole World War 1 thing. It was much easier with Edward by my side.

We walked out the library with ten minuets to spear.

"Well I am going to find Jazz, Bella how on earth are you going to repay Edward" Alice winked at me before skipping down the stairs.

Edward and I walked down the corridor for a bit, we had no where to be with meant we had no rush.

I lent against the lockers and watched Edward as he walked over to me smugly.

"How are you going to repay me" he teased me.

"I don't know" I smiled at him.

He walked closer to me and my back was pressed up to the lockers. His breath came all over me and I inhaled the scent ever so deeply. I knew where this was heading and at this moment I was going to stop him.

His lips came ever closer to mine painfully slowly; I wanted his lips to be on mine. My eyes slipped close, and finally I felt the pressure I was longing for the feel of his lips. It sent sparks to my brain my mind was so numb. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me ever so close to his body, I was crushed up to his chest. My arms went around his neck pulling his head closer to mine. Blood boiled under my skin and I took a big breath opening my mouth which gave Edward access to my mouth. His tongue worked wonder in my mouth. I melted into him.

I moaned in his mouth.

He pulled away but kept me still close to his body.

"Bella I love you" he breathed kissing my whole face.

"Edward I…" I so badly wanted to say love you but it wouldn't come out.

I untangled myself from Edward and ran. I ran down the hall not knowing where I was going. I didn't turn around when I heard Edward call my name. I knew I was hurting him badly, I wanted to be with him but I still wasn't sure in myself. I needed more time to think.

I avoided Edward for the rest of the morning and I was dreading lunch. How was I going to get by lunch without Edward bringing it up?

I bumped into Angela before heading into the lunch hall.

"Hey Ang do you and Ben want to sit with us today?" I asked.

"Sure" she smiled at me.

I lead her and Ben towards the tabled that the Cullen's and the Hales were seated at.

"Everyone I brought Angela and Ben to sit with us today, I really hope that it is okay?" I asked.

They all reassured me that it was okay. I took my usual seat next to Alice and Edward. I kept my head low avoiding any contact with Edward I didn't need to cry in front of everyone again. I had enough humiliation to last me a life time.

I knew Edward was watching me because Alice was watching him. I knew she knew actually what was going on and I wouldn't blame her if she hated me after this. I was after all breaking Edward and mines heart.

I couldn't get out the lunch hall any fast when the bell rang I ran straight to my next lesson. Then it dawned on me I had to sit next to Edward. I waited patiently for class to begin, Edward entered with a wary face. I wanted to make him feel better; I wanted to kiss away all the pain I have never seen on his face before.

I let him watch me breathe but I kept my eyes fixed to the front of the class. The bell rang and he followed me out of the classroom my stalker of the night **(Ha ha if you read this I love you Barry.)**

"Bella I…" he was cut off my most annoying sound in the world.

"Eddie" Jessica said in her whining voice she had grabbed his arm.

I took that as my as my chance to leave, I walked past everyone and went straight to my car no looking back.

The drive to my house was so hard, the tears kept falling and it was getting harder and harder to drive. I finally reached my house and I slammed the door and slide down it crying. I wanted so bad not to be unconfused and be able not to feel this hurt.

I eventually moved to the sofa and cried my heart out. The phone rang and I answered.

"Hello" I answered my voice all stuffy.

"Bells what's wrong?" Jacob asked. I smiled a bit knowing that it was one of my favourite guys.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Don't tell me crap, I am coming over to see you" he said.

"Okay see you in a min" I sniffed.

I just slugged myself to the sofa and waited for Jacob. My phone buzzed a hundred times, calling me to answer the texts from Edward. But I couldn't bring myself to read them let alone answer them.

Jacob finally came and when I answered the door he eloped me into the biggest hug. He brought me to sit down on the sofa right in front of the plasma TV.

"Explain" he pointed to my face covered in tears.

I told him everything my confusion the reason I am sat here crying my heart out, and my phone is non stop buzzing and ringing.

"Are you going to answer that?" Jake asked.

I shook my head and Jake moved toward my bag and reached into it and took my phone out. He scrolled through my texts.

"This guy is totally whipped" Jake joked "Bella he loves you and from reading the texts he is in about as deep as you are. You two are meant to be together"

"What about breaking my heart?" I asked.

"Edward seems like he will never hurt you ever, he needs you, he wants you and most importantly he loves you" Jacob grabbed me into the biggest hug.

"I don't know" I said unsure.

"Bells my heart has been broken by you" he laughed. I remember that day when he claimed his undying love for me and I told him in the nicest way possible that I wasn't really that interested in him. "Anyway I managed to forgive and forget, and now I have found the love of my life"

"How is Reenesmee?" I asked changing the subject.

"Great you should come and see her sometime, bring Edward I'm sure everyone at La push would want to see your new man" he winked at me.

"Thank you Jake, I love you" I smiled at him.

"Love you too, see you around kiddo" he walked to the door.

"Drive safe" I called to him.

"Sure, sure" he laughed and left the house.

I thought about everything that Jacob said maybe he was right maybe Edward would never hurt me. Even if he did I'm sure I could carry on by myself, Jacob has and dad has done well by himself.

"Bella!" my father called. I was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I thought it would be nice if we had some of the fish he caught last week.

"In the kitchen dad" I called back.

Charlie came in the kitchen with the most beautiful set of flower, he handed them to me and I gave him a confused look. He gave me the letter that came with it and I had seen that it had already been open. Get so dad had opened my letter.

I opened the letter to find that it was from Edward.

_Dear Bella, _

_I am so sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to. But I meant what I said I do really love you and I just want you to know, I will never hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did._

_Love you,_

_Edward._

I ran my hand over his beautiful scripture. His letter made my heart swell, I don't know if I believed him just yet there was still things I was unsure about.

I and dad were quite through the whole meal. He didn't utter a word to me and I didn't say anything to him. we just sat and stared at each other.

I cleaned the dishes with the silence still looming around the house.

"Bella I need to talk to you" Dad called stopping me from heading straight upstairs.

I sat in the sofa next to him waiting for him to say something.

"Look Bella I know about you and Edward, but now maybe I think its time you started to believe in love. I know about the oath you took against love but now you're breaking it on your own. I still believe in love and I had my heart broken"

I stared at my father, I finally realised that this is what I need to hear. This is the person that had his heart broken and he was telling me to not give up on Edward and believe in love.

"Dad" I sighed.

"Bella I want you not to be scared to leave me, you're a senior next year and soon you are going to leave me anyway. If you fall I will catch you, if he hurts you I'll kill him" he laughed and I joined in with him.

"Thank you dad" I gave him a hug " I need to go, dad can you extend curfew?" I asked.

"Go ahead make sure you tell him how you feel"

I ran out the room and grabbing my keys on the way out. I throw on my jacket and rain out into the rain to my truck. The rain his the rusty red paint of my car. I drove quickly not really sure were I was heading to. I drove until I found a familiar surrounding. My car made it way up to the porch and I jumped out the car.

I knocked hard on the Cullen's door. I stood waiting for someone to answer it.

"Bella" Edward answered the door.

"We need to talk" I said.

"Come in" his face looked wary, like he just woke up from sleep.

"No out here" I gave him a stern look and he followed me out into the rain.

I took his letter out of my pocket and shoved it in his face.

"Did you mean every word you wrote?" I asked.

"Yes" he stood and watched me the rain drenching his hair making him looks more irresistible.

"Edward I need love, I need to know that you won't hurt me"

"I won't" he said with all the one word answers. He was really staring to frustrate me; I need more than one word answers.

"Good stop giving me one word answers and tell me you love me!" I shouted at him. Edward pulled me towards his body, his lips came crashing down on my lips and I gasped opening my mouth for him. His tongue just attacked mine. I melted into his body and moaned. Edwards arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you happy now?" he asked with a frustrated face.

"Ecstatic" I smiled "I love you too" I pulled his lips to mine.

We sat on the porch watching the rain fall down from the heavens. I was so happy; I had everything that I need. The blanket was wrapped tightly around me and Edward, my head was rested on his chest. I sighed and let my eyes slip close.

"Sleep my love" Edward kissed my forehead and I fell in to a beautiful dream.

Edward stared in my dreams and we were both in the wonderful meadow again. If there was ever this meadow out there in real life I promised my self that I would find it. At least two things out my dreams would be real and it would make reality a better place.

I turned over and stretched, hitting something in the process. The object groaned. I opened my eyes to see Edward.

"Good morning beautiful girl" Edward kissed my eyelid.

"Mmm morning" I stretched and got out of his bed and looked around at his room.

I looked down at what I was wearing and found that it was only the top Edward wore last night. I gave him a curious look and he smirked at me which just made me blush. The thought of Edward seeing my underwear, just made me embarrassed.

"I didn't change you Alice did" he said.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Esme called him"

"School?"

"Its 3 in the morning Bella" he yawned and turned on his bedside lamp.

I captured his whole room and it was great a massive selection of music and stereo. Books sprawled across his desk.

I went over to check the titles of the books.

"So I am in the room of Edward Cullen every girls dream" I teased him.

"There's only one girl I want in my room" he gave me that crooked smile and I blushed.

**Edward and Bella finally got together yeah!! Review, still a few more chapters I am going to write this story so that it comes up to Rose and Emmett's graduation. So a whole lot more romance in there to go. Review, Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Edward and I just lay in his bed, talking about things that didn't really matter.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure" he answered.

"Why me?"

Edward rolled over so he could look me in the eye and pulled my hand so it would rest on his face.

"You because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You because you are everything that I need, interesting, smart, cute, kind, caring, loving. And most important you because I love you" he gave me a quick peck.

I grabbed his hands "I never thought I could fall more in love with you, but after that I just did"

I let my hands mess around in his bronze hair. I was happy here I finally had everything I had secretly wanted. Edward sighed in content, I smiled. Now I know actually what he likes.

"We could stay like this forever, but we can't because we need to get going to school" he yawned stretching out his muscles I couldn't help but look at him seductively.

We rolled out of bed and I waited for Edward to finish using the bathroom. I looked at his old family pictures. I loved the one with Alice, Edward and Emmett when they were younger smiling cheekily into the camera.

Pair of strong arms slide around my waist "are you planning to get dressed, or stay in my t-shirt. But I have to say you do look very tempting in it" he whispered in my ear.

I ignored him and went back to the picture "when was this picture taken?"

"I think me and Alice was 5 and Emmett was 6" he took the picture in his hands. "I remember that day clearly, Em just wanted to get some ice cream but mum really wanted these photos to be taken. It was pretty hot that day"

"I love Alice with bronze hair, she looks a lot like you" I said. Alice looked cute with bronze hair but I had to say black hair does suit her.

"Yeah you could tell we are twins" he chuckled.

"I always wanted a brother or sister but it never happened. Back when I was 10 I remember always wanting a big family with at least 6 children" I giggled. If Edward was my forever 6 children was going to be a lot of work on him and me.

"6 children huh?" he chuckled. I turned to face Edward.

"Yeah I don't know what I was on back then" I smiled.

Edward showed me all the rest of his family photos. Even some recent photos of me that I didn't even know about. Edward admitted to taking the pictures of me when I wasn't looking his way.

"Evil child" I smiled at him.

"Hey I'm not evil. You do look beautiful in those pictures, but now we have to get ready for school" he kissed my hair before letting me go.

I frowned at him "I have no clothes"

"You could always go like that" Edward looked at me in a way that made me blush hard.

"I'm going to find Alice" I gave him one last look before heading down the hall.

"Bella!" the little monster screamed.

"Hey can you dress me up for school today?" I asked.

Alice looked like a child on Christmas day receiving the best present ever. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom.

It always amazed me how pink Alice's room really was, every shade and tint of pink was in one room.

I seated myself on her bed while she whipped like wind in her walk in closet. I waited for a few moments while she assembled me an outfit. She came out with a pretty flower print dress and cream coloured heels.

"I like it but heels are you trying to kill me, you know about my shit balance" I complained.

"Oh Edward will love it because then he will have an excuse to keep his arms around you all day" Alice winked at me before sending me to the bathroom to get changed.

I was happy that I shaved my legs yesterday because Alice had not supplied me with any tights. I was sure that I was going to freeze my butt off.

I came out of the bathroom and entered Alice's room to see that she wasn't there. I gathered that she had gone downstairs to get breakfast. I put on the tiniest bit of make up before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

I slowly went down the stairs making sure that I wouldn't fall on any of the steps.

I found everyone eating outside enjoying the rare sunny spells in Forks. I sat next to Edward and he smiled at me and took my hand in his. I just ate a collection of different fruit.

"Where is Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I think he is still at the Hales dear" Esme said.

I went to reach for my last piece of fruit and Edward bet me to it. I gave him a confused look; he just laughed at me and feed me the piece of fruit. He removed his fingers from my mouth and replaced them with his mouth.

I smiled into the kiss, every time Edward touches me I can't help but fill filled up. It was a nice feeling to have.

"Ew people are trying to eat breakfast" Alice covered her eyes.

I pulled away from Edward leaving my hands resting on his chest and laughed at Alice.

After eating breakfast I helped Esme clean up even though she was persistent that she didn't need any help.

Before leaving the house to get to school I grabbed one of Edward's leather jackets.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school" I went to walk towards my truck parked outside. But someone's arm caught my waist bringing me close to their body.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"To school" I answered confused.

"No me and you are going to ride in your truck and Ali can take my car" he said.

"You're going to let Ali drive your car" I looked at him shocked no one drives Edward's car unless it is him. Alice joined me at staring at him like he was mad.

"Yes" Alice shouted and started to dance, I just laughed out loud at her. She grooved her way to the extended garage. "I have to go pick up Jazzy"

Me and Edward walked out the door towards my old loving truck.

He held the door open for me and I climbed into the passenger side of the car.

On the way to school we just listened to a mix tap Edward brought along with him. We both ended up making random lyrics to the songs because we didn't know all the words. My hand was clasped firmly in Edward's; it was like he was trying to keep me from running away. But this time I promised no running, I was just going to let the chips fall where they may. There was no reason to put up a fight.

"I'm not going to run away" I said.

"I know, but you never know" he smiled at me before looking back onto the empty road.

Everyone in the school parking lot had gone back to staring at my car. Edward parked next to his Volvo. I frowned and climbed out the car, Edward grabbed my hand and we walked across the lot towards Emmett's huge jeep, where everyone was standing.

"Good morning" Edward said.

"A very good morning looks like Eddie got everything off of his Christmas wish list" Jasper teased.

Everyone laughed even Edward. He was in to good a mood to fight with anyone.

"All I am waiting for now is the engagement ring and a baby" Alice said.

"Give it a few weeks and you might get your wish" Rose teased.

"Ha I wouldn't be surprised it Bella was pregnant right now, god knows what they got up to last night" Em wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed hard and Edward looked a little bit embarrassed, this sent everyone else into a big round of laughter.

I shook my head at them and wrapped myself in Edward's arms. With this action everyone's head turned and stared at me and Edward. Jessica and I could see that see had ganged up with Lauren they both glared at me. I hid my face in Edward's upper arm, until the bell decide to ring.

Instead of it being me and Alice walking to form it turned out to be me, Alice and Edward. He didn't want to leave my side; he said he didn't want to miss a thing. I still think that he is scared that I will run away. But why would I want to run away from someone as perfect as him. He was everything I could have asked for; he is more than I should have.

Alice sighed as we walked to class; I know she felt like she was losing her best friend but I wasn't going anywhere away from the both of them. They are now a fixed feature in my life and there was no way I was ever going to let go.

"Alice we all should go down to La push, Jacob has been asking me to come. I think my friend Emily is having a BBG" I said trying to cheer her up.

"That sounds like fun" she smiled at me before skipping into class.

Edward leaned against the wall outside my class; if he stayed there any longer he was going to be late.

"So who's Jacob?" he asked.

I smirked at him "Are you jealous"

He shook his head "You haven't answered my question" he grabbed my waist and I was sent crashing into his chest.

"Just a friend" I teased playfully.

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow at me before I could answer her kissed me.

We were getting a bit to carried away. When the teacher pulled us apart, shouting at us and telling us to get to our classes before she gives us detention.

I smiled at Edward before heading into class. I took one quick glance at the clock to see I was fifteen minuets late. Everyone stop what they were doing and stared at me. It was my normal behaviour to be late for classes to make out with my boyfriend. Hell that isn't my behaviour I was new to me to be bad.

I blushed mumbled an apologia to my teacher and went to sit next to Alice, who then just started squealing in my ear saying that everyone was watching us through the window. Stupid glass, what idiot invented it?

For the rest of the class I kept my attention to the teacher or Alice. Never once daring to look around the class and consume the stares. I couldn't blame people for staring because in the one and a half months I have been here I have near had a boyfriend. I went on first dates but the never returned there calls. Most people thought I took a thrill from breaking boy's hearts. That wasn't true I just never found someone as interesting as Edward.

Classes before lunch went quick and I ended up bumping into Rose so we decide to walk together. She normally would have would have walked with Jasper.

"How comes you weren't in class?" I asked.

"I had to go talk to my guidance councillor" she sighed "Em has really sorted everything out I mean all me and Jazz are going to the same collage as him"

"He did it because he loves you" I said.

"I know but right now I want something more than just to be his girlfriend you know" it officially came to the end of our conversation as we reached the noisy lunch hall. I felt for Emmett and Rose, they both loved each other very much but I doubt both of them are even aware of that.

Lunch was different I got moved from being on my own chair to sharing with Edward. It was like there was a new force that seemed to have me graviting towards him every minuet.

I like lunch it was like I had know everyone one for years on end and we had fun laughing at Emmett and listening to Alice's shopping addiction, that I think she needs to go and find some help.

But I could just feel the days get better and better.

**Sorry it took so long to update I only just got back to school and I have revise because I have exams in 3 weeks. By the way anyone got any ideas what I should sing for my music exam. I'm think paramour or a John Mayer song. I'll try to update soon!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

All of us were heading to La Push to go and see Jacob and his gang. I was squashed in between Rose and Edward. Edward's arm was kind of slung across my body, my head was on his shoulder and Rose's elbow was digging into my side.

"Are we nearly there" Jasper whined.

"Soon" Emmett replied focusing hard on the road. It was funny to see Em stare hard at the road trying to get all of us safely there and back.

It was a warm day, it was a my kind of day. The sun was high in the sky and it was radiating of all of our skins. We all looked like we had diamonds embed into are skin, so pure and pretty.

We finally reached to Emily and Sam's house where everyone was having a BBQ. Emily greeted us at the door with her little son Adam.

"Bella!" she cried "Who are these good looking people you brought along"

I laughed and introduced her to everyone, to who she gave a big smile too. Adam started crying and reached for me to take him out of his mothers hands. I took him and gave his a big kiss on the forehead. Everyone drifted off to introduce themselves to everyone, Adam stayed firmly in my arms and Edward stayed by side. Edward was a natural with kids he made Adam laugh and giggle he even managed to get him out of my arms.

"Hey Bells" Jacob shouted in my ear.

"That hurt Jake!" I scolded him and the slapped him on the arm.

I recognised the beautiful young girl by his side instantly.

"Reenesmee!" I rushed and gave her a big hug.

"Bella I wish you would call me Nessie, only my mother calls me Reenesmee" she giggled and moved more into Jacob's side.

"Then I will just be your second mother" I said to her.

"And who is this good looking boy standing next to you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"This is my boyfriend Edward" I smiled proudly at her. Reenesmee's eyes grow wide.

"You have a boyfriend, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"I just let myself fall in love" Edward kissed my hair and inhaled deeply.

After about an hour Adam finally dropped off asleep, me and Edward both kissed his forehead before placing him in his crib inside.

Emily came over to give us a drink.

"You two are a natural with kids" she said handing me a cup.

"I guess" Edward said shrugging.

"Fell free to take Adam out anytime, he never behaves for anyone expect you two" she smiled at us before leaving.

I leaned into Edward and wondered; taking Adam out would be fun. It would give us both practices for the future. I wondered what our children would look like, would they have Edward's attractive bottle green eyes. Or my boring plain jane ones.

"You know we haven't been on a first date yet" he whispered in my ear.

"I think you should take me somewhere" I said as his nibbled on my ear causing my breath to react.

"Mmm… let's go out next week, I want to take you somewhere special" he breathed.

"Anywhere would be fine as long as I am with you, I wouldn't care where I was" I said to him in a low lusty voice.

"But I wouldn't just take you anywhere, after all I do love you" he kissed down the side of my face.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him and I let him endure my face with kisses. I was weak when it came to Edward kissing me, my whole brain shut down and there was nothing I could do. Would I ever get used to this?

The sun fell below the house leaving us in darkness. The night meant it was the end of the day and it was time for us to bid are goodbyes.

I wished everyone a goodnight with Edward still holding on to my side. I wish he would realise that I not running anywhere. I don't blame him for still feeling like that after all I did run away the first time, but things have changed. And I have let myself fall in love with him so it's too late to change anything.

The ride back was nice we all chattered loudly and sang along to the songs on the radio. If we didn't know the words we would make up are own. I just felt that life couldn't get any better and nothing was going to bring us down from are high.

I was the first one to be dropped off, Edward jumped out the car with me.

"So… I guess this is goodnight" I said to the figure looming over me.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella" he pressed his lips to mine. Our goodbye kisses always seemed to be the sweetest. I hated the time we spent away from each other; it killed me in the night not to feel him by my side. I was to young to live with Edward and Charlie would never let Edward stay the night but we always seemed to find a way around it.

Everyone in the car made catcalls and wolf whistled; I pulled away from Edward and gave them the finger to shut them up.

"No need to be nasty" Emmett said.

"Yeah Bella" Rose said before placing a sweet kiss on Em's lips.

I blew Edward a quick kiss before going into my house.

"Bella?" dad called.

I walked in the living room to see Charlie watching a football match; something's just never seem to change.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"A great time" I gave him a goofy smiled which he knew meant Edward had kissed me.

"Well sleep tight baby"

"Night dad" I said before climbing the stairs to my room.

I changed my clothes and jumped into bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

My dreams had seemed to be disturbed by a constant tapping on my window. My head lulled and I walked sleepily to my window to see what it was. I looked out to see Edward there throwing stones up to my window, I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

"What are you doing" I hissed at hi through the night.

"I can't seem to fall asleep I need you near me" he replied.

I smiled at him "do you think you can climb up?" I asked him.

He didn't answer and swung up the tree into my bedroom.

"Oh superman" I giggled quietly at him.

He smiled big and followed me to my bed. My room was nothing compared to his. My room was still the same colour from when I was a baby and had the same rocking chair in the corner. Rose loved because it had history. I guess it did have history but there are so many things this room has yet to see.

Me and Edward embraced each other, he stroked my hair. While humming an unfamiliar tune to me, which sent me slowly to sleep.

"I love you Isabella" he breathed.

"I love you Edward" I spoke.

Edward left early in the morning to avoid Charlie finding out. I decided today was a good day to clean. I put on the most unattractive clothes I owned and set of on my cleaning mission. I started in my room grabbing all of my dirty clothes and putting them in the washing machine. I took now as a good chance to unpack the bags of clothes that Alice and Rose brought me. Most of the clothes couldn't fit in the wardrobe looks like I'm going furniture shopping. My work in the house was quick and easy, by two o'clock there was one room left for me to tackle. The kitchen there wasn't much to do but the jobs were the most time consuming. I started to mop the floor.

A big creature lifted me off of the ground.

"Bella!" it screamed.

I waited for the monster to put me down before answering.

"Em what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I come to ask you for your help"

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Well I need you to come shopping with me" he said following me around the house as I picked up the remains of the cleaning products.

"Why didn't you ask the queen of shopping? After all she is your sister" I pointed out to him.

"But this is more personal, please Bella" he pleaded with me.

I gave in when he gave me his puppy dog eyes. Why was it that all the Cullen's seemed to get there way with me?

I told Emmett to wait while I quickly got changed and jumped into his huge Jeep. His Jeep must have been bigger than my bedroom, but smaller than Alice's closet. Where did the Cullen's keep these things? Edward has been saying that he owned more than one car, but where in the world did he put it. I had never seen a garage anywhere near there house.

Emmett took me to a vintage jewellery store, I gave him a confused look and he just told me to wait.

The store was dark and had a musty smell. But the pieces of jewellery were amazing. Nothing like what you would she in a normal jewellery store. All of the items were date and must have been at least hundreds of years old. Em leads me to a newer section. I guessed he must have been picking out something for Rosalie. I knew she would want something newer and not so much second hand. But for me the older the better.

"What do you think of this?" Em asked me holding a beautiful ring. It had one massive diamond embedded in its band and it was followed by a million more on its sides.

"It's…beautiful" I said to him smiling.

"I think its time I asked her" Em said in all seriousness.

"Ask her what?" I didn't connect the two.

"I want to marry her Bella" he said looking me in the eye. He was serious and I knew that he wanted to do this. I knew he loved her.

"Ah Em this is awesome" I hugged him around the neck.

The ring cost a lot more than I was expecting, $45,000 was a load of money. I was sure you could buy Charlie's house with that. I offered to pay for a bit of the bill but Emmett declined and said that he had enough in his funds to pay for that and collage twice over. I left him to it and looked around myself. I wanted to know what my engagement ring would look like. Would Edward know to buy me something old and try not to spend too much money on me?

"Hey Bella?" Emmett called.

"Yeah?"

"Think I might be back here soon, you and Eddie seem to be getting serious. He cant stay away from you for more than two seconds" he laughed. I blushed but then again it was always a possibility.

Emmett dropped me back home; he said that he was going to wait until Valentines Day to ask her. I was under strict instructions not to tell anyone.

"No one can know" Em said.

"I promise not to tell anyone" I said.

"Not even if Edward seduces you" he laughed.

"Not even" I promised.

I got out of his car waved goodbye and then he was gone. I attempted to go back to cleaning but the moment had gone so I just sat and watched TV. There wasn't anything good on so I decide to watch parent trap my all time favourite movie. I only kept thinking how much my life seemed to change. Ever since the Cullen's and the Hales moved here my life only seemed to get better. I just hoped nothing would ruin that.

_**So sorry that took longer to update, exams are making my stress level go up and then there is boy trouble. I really like this boy and we are close friends but I don't know weather I should tell him I like him or just wait until he dose? Anyone got any advice. Also, REVIWE!!! PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHERE EDWARD SHOULD TAKE BELLA ON THERE FRIST DATE!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of my date with Edward. I couldn't help but shake; I don't know why I was so nervous. I had been with Edward for over two weeks. We should have done this first date thing a long time ago but I was being stupid. November was surprisingly warm for Forks; the sun managed to spare us and gave us an early Christmas present of a heat wave.

I just had on a black dressy skirt and a white patterned top. I didn't want to look to over dressed seen as Edward forgot to tell me where he was actually taking me.

Charlie and I sat in the living room not talking and waiting for Edward to knock on the door.

When the knocks finally came I jumped and ran to the door but Charlie seemed to beat me to it.

"Hi Edward why don't you come on in" Charlie said being extremely nice to him. I smiled and waited for Edward so I could grab his hand. He gave me a quick kiss while Charlie wasn't looking.

"So dad I think we should get going" I said trying to skip all of Charlie's rules.

"Hold on Bells he only just got I and I need to set you rules. Home by ten it is a school night. Take care of her Edward and no funny business that is the last thing I need to hear" Charlie huffed.

I gave my father a sour look and then looked at Edward who wanted to burst out laughing any minuet. I said and mumbled goodbye and pulled Edward out of the house, I think that was enough embarrassment for the whole night.

As soon as we got into the car Edward started howling with laughter I just pouted and put on a face.

"Ah Bella don't be mad you have to admit it was funny" he laughed I didn't look at him and kept my pout.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look at tonight" Edward lured at me and it did reel me in a bit. He skimmed his teeth over my shoulder, my head rolled back slightly.

"Don't be upset" he breathed and kissed right under my ear. I jerked my head so my lips would attach to his.

We were both madly caught up in the moment there was nothing anyone could do to stop that.

"You know we are making out where your father can see us" he mumbled with his lips still attached to mine.

"Um take me somewhere where he can't then" I pulled myself fully away so Edward could drive.

We drove all the way to Edward's house and when we got to the drive, I gave him a confused look. I thought we were going out somewhere different.

"Don't worry it will be fun" he said then kissed the top of my lip.

I smiled and followed him out of the garage. We went up to my favourite room in the house, the music room. This room was decorated so nicely. But when we went in there, there were so many things different. Candles were light all of the room, some on top of the piano. Soft jazz music was playing in the background. A sense of warmth flooded over me.

"Oh it is so cute" I sighed and sat down on the sofa.

Edward followed me and pulled my legs into his lap, my skirt rid up a little up bit. He rubbed my pale legs and sent waves of electricity up through my bones.

"This is nice" I said closing my eyes.

"That's exactly why I brought you here and kicked out my family" he laughed.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They all decided to have a date night" he said.

"Why didn't we go?"

"Because I wanted something more private" he gave me a kiss.

"Private?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he moved in even more and attached our lips, my fingers moved to his hair. I crawled up a little bit straddling Edwards lap. Edward had a spectacular taste. My top rid up exposing my stomach, a breeze went pass on us.

"Are you not hungry?" Edward asked pulling away.

"Yes but not for food" I giggled.

"Right after I feed you, we can get back to that" he winked at me and lifted me onto his back. Then running downstairs.

Every light in the house was off and the rooms and hallways are only lit by candles. The feel of the house was nice and calm. My bare feet felt nice to the lush cream carpet.

The kitchen had candles all over the work tops and the dinner table was already set for two.

"What are we having chef?" I asked.

"Spicy Singapore noodles with prawn stuffed courgettes and sweet chilli sauce?" he asked.

"Sounds yummy" I licked by lips and went to go sit on the work top so I could watch Edward cook.

Edward was a natural cook he could multi task and knows the timing of each food. I sat back and took pieces of the food each time Edward looked away.

"Bella" Edward sighed when he caught my hand just when I was going to take some food.

"What?" I asked.

"I wondered why the food was slowly decreasing" he chuckled.

"But it's so yummy" I giggled.

Edward took my bottom lip in his lips "you're so yummy."

I laughed and moved my head away from Edward. I waited so more tiring not to steal anymore food.

"Bella dinner is ready" Edward called.

"Finally" I huffed.

I sat in my seat and took one big bit out of my food. It was so nice I just moaned when the flavour hit my tongue.

"Good?" Edward asked.

"Amazing" I beamed at him.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence but it was a nice silence. It was just the time where I got to look Edward in the eyes and just talk to him with my mind. With Edward I just let my guard down and there was nothing left to hide.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well…you are way to perfect to be human" I laughed.

"Oh man you caught me out, I am a superhero" he teased.

I blushed "you know what I men"

"I do" he stroked my cheek.

"Stop it I am going to be tomato red by the end of the night" I giggled.

"I think your blush is cute" he said.

We walked upstairs back into the music room. We sat on the piano bench; Edward was determined to feed me chocolate covered strawberries. I took a slow bit out of each strawberry.

"Play for me?" I asked.

Edward moved the bowl out of his hands also moving them to the keys. He took a deep breath and started playing an unfamiliar melody.

The tune made my heart swell and my breath fall short. I had never heard anything as beautiful as this. I could picture myself falling to sleep with this tune in my ear in addition to Edward holding me.

"Did you write that?" I asked.

"Yes and you were the inspiration for this piece" he place a kiss on my forehead.

I got Edward to play it over and over again for me. I never got bored of hearing it.

"Bella it's nearly 10pm we should get going" Edward lifted me form the sofa.

"Why? Can't I just live here?" I asked.

"Maybe next year"

I let him take me to the car and strap me in, his hand lingering near my chest. The hum of electricity hummed between us and I ached for him. I tried to hold back these feelings and let him drive me home.

"How comes since I met you I never drive anymore" I stated.

"Well if you had a good car, I would let you" he laughed.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my car" I defended.

"Yes there is"

"Whatever, how about you're lovely Volvo since you have this awesome Aston Martin. Can't I drive your Volvo?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Edward swallowed "err…I don't know"

"Please I won't drive it hard" I rubbed his arm.

"You can take it for a drive next week" he gave in.

I kissed his ear and smiled proudly to myself before letting it fall into a silence again.

My house fell into the scene; it kind of ruined the date. I hated having to say goodbye even though it was going to be a few hours until I see him again.

I took Edwards hand.

"Are you going to come back later?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to"

"Of course I want you too"

"Goodnight Bella"

"Night"

I walked up the stair to my door; but was pulled back my Edwards hand one my wrist. He gave me a sweet long kiss, before telling me goodnight again.

_**Finally chapter 8, I have a lot more I want to add in this story. Edward and Bella aren't getting off this easy. REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Oh and for my music exam I am sing John Mayer Daughters. Thanks for the help. REVIEW!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is my twist for Bella and Edward please don't hate me for it**_**. **_**I hope everyone likes it and don't forget to review.**_

Three months had gone so fast and before I knew it we were in the middle of January. Edward and I grew stronger and so much closer. As the days went pass the more I loved him with all my heart. Everyone seemed to be so much happier. Charlie was going out on dates and I knew that he really liked Sue Clearwater. She was a really nice person and a great cook. Sue already had two children one older than me Leah, she was an alright person. And Seth who was younger than me and was very sweet. He and Edward had become fast friends.

I was sitting in the living room with Charlie on the Monday evening. My books were piled high and all the revision was getting to me. Edward had spent the evening playing extreme baseball with Jasper and Emmett.

The game on TV was not pleasing Charlie as every so often he would get up and go into the kitchen then come back. I gathered that his team must be losing really badly. There were three rapid knocks on the door.

Charlie guffawed and got up from the chair to answer the door.

"Oh hello Edward" Charlie said surprised. My eyebrows furrowed, why had Edward finished baseball so early?

"Is Bella in?" Edward asked breathless. I ran to the door sensing something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked creasing my forehead when I took in the worried features that graced his face. He looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment; I wondered what was upsetting my angel.

"Bella…Rose is…Rose is in h-hospital" he managed to get out. I looked at him not really taking it in waiting for the moment when he would start laughing and tell me it was just a joke. But no matter how I waited the moment never seem to come.

"Bella?" he panicked shaking me a bit.

I snapped out of my zone "can I see her?" I wiped must of my tears.

"What happened?" Charlie asked ignoring me; I started up at him a rush of angry boiling in me. One of my best friends was in hospital and he wanted to have a nice chat.

"She collapsed, Carlisle dosents know for sure what's wrong" Edward said.

"Can I see her?" I asked again gritting my teeth. I tried not to get angry with the people I love.

"Don't you want to go and change?" Edward asked.

"Take me to see her!" I shouted.

I didn't mean to be upset with him. I knew no of this was his fault, but Rose is like a sister to me and I couldn't take it if she got hurt. I was joggers but right now other thing was more important.

After getting Edward to take me I jumped in the car not waiting for Edward to open the door for me. We were speeding down the road, trying to get to the hospital quickly. I wanted to know how Emmett was going; his plans were that in a couple of weeks he was going to propose to her.

Everyone squeezed into Rose's hospital room. I finally got to meet Mrs. Hale but this wasn't exactly the right situation for it. Mr. Hale was on a business trip in India and was trying his best to get back.

Em was rocking in the seat next to me and Edward. I knew he was on the verge of a break down; I stretched of Edwards lap and hugged Emmett.

It was hard to see Rose's weak limp body on the bed. She was so strong and didn't deserver to be here.

The beep of the machine filling our silence. No one knew what to say it was hard, what could you say?

"Bella can you stay here, I am going to take Amber (Mrs. Hale) home" Esme spoke softly.

I nodded and watched Esme, Amber and Carlisle leave.

Edward pulled me closer to him "How are we going to do this?" I asked whispering in a low voice so no one else could hear us.

"I don't know" was his answer.

Emmett grew intense and frustrated. Doctors weren't giving him the answers he needed and I know it was tough but he couldn't threaten people. They were only doing there job. He moved closer to Rose and pulled out the ring box. I shook my head to stop the tears. This was the last thing I needed.

"I need you to wake up Rosie, I need you because in a couple of weeks I…I was going t-to ask you…you to m-marry me" he cried. He pushed the ring on to her finger.

"Don't leave me Rose" he cried tears covering his face.

"Stop it!" Alice shouted breaking down. Jasper pulled her closer burying his face in her chest.

"If you leave I fear I might die" Em said.

"Emmett" I touched his arm "stop"

He finally moved his eyes from Rose and cried in my shoulder.

"Edward" I spoke.

"Yes Bella?" he looked up from his chair.

"Take us home, do you mind if I stay with you guys for a bit?" I asked.

"It will be fine, come on let's go"

We all climbed into Edward Volvo's after convincing Emmett to leave Rose. I called dad asking him to drop some stuff over to the Cullen's for me.

I took charge when we got their sending everyone to their rooms while I made a dinner. Edward was the only one I let disobey me and he stayed by my side helping me make dinner.

"Hold me?" I asked Edward and he scooped me up in his arms.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too, Bella promise never to leave me"

"I promise" I said kissing him.

I delivered everyone there meals and checking up on them. The only person I had left to go to was Emmett. I knocked lightly on the door before going in. he was sitting on his bed staring at nothing. I handed him the plate and a knife and fork.

"You know she is going to be okay" I said to him.

"Yeah I guess" he sighed.

"Never give up hope, she is the strongest person I have met in a while" I smiled at him before leaving him in peace.

It was decided that I was going to miss school and stay with Rose tomorrow Emmett really needed to go unless he wouldn't be able to graduate this year. Alice, Edward and Jasper were going to fall short on credits to graduate next year. But I could afford to miss a few days as I was second in my year and close to becoming first. I stayed with Rose for four days straight and completing my class work in her hospital room.

It was Friday afternoon and one of the older nurses's asked me if I wanted anything to eat and I accepted.

I decided to read something different than my usually Wuthering heights and tried Pride and prejudice. This was a great romance book and in some ways Mr. Darcy reminded me of Edward so determined to get me to love him. But I was not an Elizabeth; I was more of a Jane not really showing my true feelings towards people I love.

I was just getting to the part where Lydia Bennett came back with her husband Mr Wickham, when I heard a moaned.

My face lit up a bit "Rose?" I asked.

"Bella" she groaned.

I laughed and took her hand in mine. She tried to laugh with me but it came out a bit croaky. I poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her forehead then sitting up.

"You collapsed and have been out for four days" I explained.

"Oh great that's just what I need" she laughed and I joined her.

"Well you're finally a wake" I said.

"Mmm and I can't wait to go shopping. Oh Bella you have to come with me" she said. I felt bad because I didn't want to lose her and I wanted to spend some time with her.

"Sure" I sighed.

"Oh Bella" she started clapping her hands. Her gaze fell upon the ring on her left hand. She looked at me an raised an eyebrow "explain"

"Emmett was going to ask you a very important question" I smiled big at her.

"Oh my god" her eyes went big "yes, yes and yes"

"Rose you need to rest so don't get to worked up" I said.

"How much longer do you think I am going to have to stay here?" she asked.

"Carlisle predicted at least two more day. So they can run so more test" I said to her.

I went to go find Carlisle and tell him the good news. He followed me back to Rose's room. I sat on the bed next to her while Carlisle pulled up the nearest chair.

"Well I am glad to see you a wake Rose" he smiled at her "but we do have some news, it looks like the reason you collapsed was due to stress and you were near depression. We think that it would be good for you to see a shrink"

"Okay is there any medication?" she asked.

"We are not to sure because we don't want you to rely in them and end up back here again"

"So no medication?"

"Until you need it" Carlisle smiled and left the room.

_**You like the next 2 chapters are most likely to be set in the hospital. Until Rose can come out, don't hate me for it. I thought you would rather one chapter of drama than fifteen. Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was still in hospital and wasn't coming out until tomorrow. Alice roped me into Rose and Emmett's wedding plans, I didn't get time just to be with Edward. I was always out picking up cake samples and material patterns. I spent loads of time in Seattle and was constantly shopping. I only spoke to Edward over the phone. I missed him so much and it was hard for me to be away from him.

"Bella don't look at me, we are going home" she frowned. I finally convinced her to take me home and back to my Edward. I was gigged just to know in five minuets I was going to be in his arms.

"Hurry, hurry" I clapped. I was so turning into Alice and she knew that because she had a big ass smirk on her face.

She pulled up and her drive and laughed as I tripped out of the car door hitting the ground hard. I rubbed my ass and got up; a slivery laugh rang out to me. I looked up to see my angel like boyfriend looking down at me.

"Help me up" I said and held out my hand. He pulled me up and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt around his bronze messy locks flicking around watching it catch the light.

He sighed then laughs "I would love you to do that all day, but I don't think Alice would be happy"

He looked away from me and all hurt entered his face.

"Hey" I said making him look at me "me and Alice are done with wedding plans. I am here to spend time with you"

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you want, I am your slave"

He laughed and pulled my closer so I was aligned with his body.

"Well how about a kiss" he suggested.

I leaned up and gave him a peck then giggled before leaning away.

"How about a proper kiss" he said closing his eyes.

I moved the hair out of my face and leaned up again kissing him, but a lot harder and a lot more passion behind it. He moved away a little bit and looked behind him to see Esme.

"Bella" she wrapped me in her warm embrace "How was your trip in Seattle?"

"Tiring Alice had me shopping all the time"

"Oh well do you want to sample some cake, that I baked for Rose for tomorrow"

"Yum I would love some"

"Edward?" she asked batting her eyelids at him.

"I would love some mum"

We moved are selves into the kitchen where Esme cut a slice of cake. The cake was soft and crumbly. I melted in my mouth and had to be the second best thing I have tasted.

"Yum this has to be the second best thing I have tasted" I smiled at her.

"What's the first best thing dear?" she asked.

I blushed and looked at Edward who laughed. Alice came in the kitchen taking a swipe of the cream off of Edward's cake.

"Mum its Edward" she said knowingly.

Esme blushed and let her face fall making her hair cover her embarrassment.

"Oh well…" she really didn't know what to say and there wasn't anything to say.

Edward wrapped an arm around his mother and kissed her hair.

"I am proud to take first place on Bella's list" he winked at me. Alice made a gagging nose behind me and Esme swatted Edward away.

"Don't show off" she scolded.

"Oh but it's so much fun and there is some much things Bella hasn't seen yet, that I am proud off"

My eyes followed down his body.

"Oh god, that's way too much info for my brain"

"Any way me and Bella have places to be and things to do" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I hit him playfully.

He grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder running us upstairs. I giggled the whole way there begging him to put me down.

He finally put me down outside of his room; I opened the door to see it was rearranged. The bed was now placed in the centre of the room and everything was pushed to the side of the room. I gave Edward a confused look and he just chuckled and pulled me to his bed. A small smile appeared on my face. I could only wonder what he was doing.

I stopped right in front of him and he reached into the drawer beside him and handed me a vintage copy of Alice in wonderland.

"Edward that is so sweet" I flung my arms around his neck.

"I thought you need something new to read" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Well it was cute" I leaned down a kissed him.

"It was just an idea"

He pulled me closer to his body and I laughed kissing every part of his face.

We lay on the bed for what seemed like hours, wrapped up in each other. My limbs were thrown a cross his chest and my head dangling off the end of the bed. We were bored Alice forbidden me to go out saying that she would need me at one point of the day, but I didn't want to stay in. Edward and I wanted to go and visit La Push.

My phone vibrated and I reached into my shorts pocket to get it out. Edward grabbed my phone before I could even read the text.

"Oh Bella it's your mother" he teased.

"Edward give me the phone" I said flipping myself up so I could grab it. I tackled him trying with all my strength to grab the phone. I slipped over him and he rolled us over, pinning me under him.

I leaned my head up and bit him in the neck, he flinched back a little.

Edward grabbed my wrists, moving them above my head.

"When did you become a vampire?" he asked moving his lips dangerously closer to mine. I thrashed around on the bed trying to keep the feeling of lust at bay.

"Isabella answer me" he said semi seriously.

"I was always a vampire you just never knew" I giggled.

"I don't believe you so…your going to be punished" his voice getting low and seductive.

I gave him a curious look and Edward ducked his head to my neck. He sucked and pulled on my exposed skin.

"Edward" I gasped.

Edward continued to tease and rub me, I did love it but there was only as much a girl can take before combusting.

His lips attacked mine making me want more than he was offering. I knew I was being greedy. But this was the best punishment ever; I think I am going to be naughty more often.

I reached up pulling myself to my knees; Edward played with the hem of my top and pulled it over my head.

"Now is not the time" he panted.

"Are you going to deny me?" I asked.

"I don't know" he mumbled.

We carried on kissing me, making me so dizzy. I tried to stop myself fainting. I wanted to enjoy every moment.

"I'm denying you" he pulled back so he could look me in the eyes.

"Edward" I whined moving my head on his shoulder.

"I know Bella" he stroked the back of my neck.

"Do I not tempt you even a little bit?" I asked.

"You do not tempt me. You torture me; just looking at your body is hard"

"So why deny pursuing me today?" I asked looking into his emerald eyes.

"I want it to be special for the love of my life" he said kissing the top of my head.

The song guns & horses **(AN: **_**by Ellie Goulding, awesome singers look her up**_**) **went off I knew it was my phone. I found it under the sheets.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella" my mother gushed "why haven't I heard from you in months"

"Sorry I've been busy"

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Well mummy it have a boyfriend"

"Bella what is he like?"

"Mum" I whined.

"Well I guess I'll just met him tomorrow"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I am coming over to visit for two weeks" she said.

"Oh and Phil?" I asked.

"Yes Phil"

"What time do you land I'll pick you up" I said.

"I land eleven in the morning" she said.

We said are goodbyes and I told Edward the good news asking him to drive me to the airport.

I practically lived in the Cullen house now; Alice moved most of my closet into Edwards. Now Edward's room became our room.

We all decided to pay a quick visit to Rose in the hospital.

Her room was getting cleared out and most things were packed in her bag. She was walking around the room.

"It's good to be able to stretch my legs" she sighed.

"Well that's good because in two months you will be walking down the aisle" I laughed at her taking one of her chocolates out of the box.

"Bella" she walked over and hugged me.

"Oh you owe me big time" I said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've been working on your wedding for the whole week, my grades have seriously slipped and I might not be class president anymore" I sighed flopping into the chair.

She gasped.

"I was joking do you seriously think anyone can over take me in grades?" I asked her.

"No your way too smart and your top of the whole school" she laughed.

I blushed I was a bit of a nerd but their was still things that I found really difficult. My strong point wasn't history but I would try my hardest.

"Oh Bella don't worry Alice and I will work a lot harder on Edward and yours wedding" she winked at me.

"We're not getting married anytime soon" I reminded her.

"Oh you say that now" she giggled. "We have time to talk; they have gone to get something to eat"

"What makes everyone think me and Edward are going to get married and have children soon?" I asked.

"It's the fact that you love each other so much, and you both have bunch possibilities together. Also, you would make get parents" she said.

"Thanks but you lot say it all the time" I said.

"Alice has been going on about it since we met you, she been saying that you children will be beautiful and you both will be successful"

We both looked at each other and laughed. It seemed like something Alice saw; it would be weird if she could she into are future. I'd be happy if she could.

I spent the rest of the time laughing and joking with Rose. It was nice to she that she was in good health and I was happy that things were working out with my parents. Charlie was happy and so was mum, more importantly I was happy and I had found an extended family.

**Hope you liked this Chapter sorry it took so long. Exams and all that, I got 95% on my history exam and 92% in music. Just waiting for the rest of my exam scores. Oh and I got tickets to go see Paramore in November. My song for this Chapter A twist in my story by second hand serenade. Btw do you think I am an emo?**


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Edward were waiting in the arrivals. I was waiting for my mother plane to land, it seemed like forever. I was sipping my drink slowly trying to get rid of my boredom.

Edward took the drink out of my grasp.

"Bella your going to wet yourself" he laughed.

"Make the plane land faster" I whined.

Edward laughed "I am not superman Bella, but they will be here soon"

I pouted knowing he couldn't resist this face. He swopped down and captured my pouting lips sucking on them softly. It made me forget what was even happening. Any outside noises were blocked out.

"Bella?" the voice of the women who gave birth to me said.

I broke away from Edward and saw my mother behind him.

I blushed and ran over to hug her and Phil. They both looked so tanned and healthy.

"Hey mum" I smiled at her returning into Edward's arms.

"Well Bella I see Forks has been treating you well, why don't you introduce me to your friend" she said beaming at Edward.

"Edward this is my mother Renee Dwyer and my step father Phil Dwyer" I motioned towards them and Edward shook Phil's hand and kissed my mothers cheek.

Edward took my mums luggage and led they way talking to Phil. Mum linked my arm with hers and walked at a slow pace behind them.

"Wow Bella I've never seen you look so nice" she said. I looked down at my dress and my nude coloured heels. I have to say ever since I met the Hales and Cullen's I dressed so much better.

"Yeah Edward's sister Alice has really rubbed off on me" I said thanking Alice a million times in my head.

"And having a boyfriend must have rubbed off on you, Bella you really know how to pick them" she laughed

I blushed "it took me a while to open up to him"

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"More than ever" I sighed.

"Do you think that he is the one?" she asked.

I blushed and nodded trying to hide my face but not succeeding.

I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Aston martin. We thought we would swap cars today. I messed with all the mix CD's I made for are car journeys. I choose my chemical romance and you me at six. I sang along to kiss and tell, I knew this was one of Edward's favourite songs and it had quickly become one of mine.

"You're so good,  
And you're so bad,  
And everybody wants to be your man.  
Your so good and your so bad,  
And everybody wants to be. .  
In your hair,  
And under your skin,  
And in those clothes,  
And on those, lips.  
But me." I sang. I really didn't care that I couldn't sing but this song reminds me so much of Jessica. Edward joined in and I ended up laughing at him and his melodic voice. I totally forgot my mum and Phil were in the back of the car.

"You two make a cute couple" Phil said.

"Thanks" Edward said taking his eyes briefly off the road to look at me.

"Oh my mother Esme wants to invite you to my brother's engagement party tonight" Edward said.

"Please come it will be fun and you wont be the only parents there" I said.

"It's going to be filled with high school children as well, oh that should be fun" Renee laughed.  
I followed Renee up to her and Phil's hotel room. Edward was going with Phil for a test drive. Phil was utterly intrigued by Edward's car, and I had to admit it drove like a dream. Edward let me borrow it while I was shopping with Alice in Seattle.

I flopped onto the neatly made bed. The hotel was nice and small but it was great quality.

"So are you going to tell me more about Edward?" mum asked.

I told her the whole story about how we met and the feelings that I felt. I told her about the events and that I was a 100% in love with him.

"There is something about you two" mum said not really understanding fully.

"Mum" I whined.

"No there is you both move around each other, your centre of gravity is him and you're his. I have never seen a relationship like this" she said.

"You have been reading too much" I laughed at her.

"I guess I have, but tell me you two are being safe" she said

"Mum we haven't even talked about sex" I lied a bit recapping yesterday in my mind.

"Oh Bella I know you, maybe you haven't talked about it but you could just get caught up in the heat of the moment" I said.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked burying my head in the pillow.

"No just promise me to be safe" she said grabbing my hand.

"I promise" I sighed.

Renee unpacked her things trying to find something to wear tonight and fluttered around the room, adjusting things to add her homely touch. Edward came back soon after, and offered them a ride to the party tonight. They declined saying that they would get a taxi. So I gave Phil the directions knowing that my mother would forget and get them lost.

Edward dropped me home so I could pack an over night bag and he would pick me up at 7pm.

I walked in the kitchen to see Sue, Charlie, Seth and Leah cooking.

"Hey Bella" Seth said giving me a hug.

"Hi guys what you cooking?" I asked.

"Just a fish pie" Leah said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you guys coming to the party tonight?" I asked hugging Sue and Charlie.

"Well Leah and Seth are going" Charlie said.

"Oh Leah are you going to bring your new man?" I teased.

"How did you know about that" she hissed.

"Jacob" was all I said grabbing a strawberry and heading upstairs.

I pulled out a green and blue dress finding shoes to match it and taking out my Marc Jacobs bag. I am seriously getting as bad as Alice and I soon need to stop shopping. My room had bags everywhere and my room really is neglected. I haven't really been in my house since me and Edward got together.

I took out my nightie from Victoria secrets; I think Edward deserved a little surprise. I smiled and folded it and put it in the bag. I packed clothes for the next morning and my make up and washing stuff.

I brought my bag into the living room were Leah was and sat next to her.

"Staying with Edward tonight?" she asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

"It's like you don't live here anymore" she said.

"I know it's hard to stay away from Edward at times"

"I hope I don't become this way Embry" she laughed.

"Oh trust me you will" I laughed at her.

I changed moments before Edward arrived on doorstep. I waved goodbye to my family and followed Edward out the house. The party was in full swing when we got there and I could see the students of are school lounging outside the house.

The party was even fuller inside; I found it hard to navigate around the house without getting knocked over.

"Bella come dance with me" Rose dragged me onto the dance floor and away from Edward. I felt so care free, raising my hands above my head and letting myself sway to the music. I was happy to see that Rose was feeling so much better. Alice joined us in are dancing and I was getting a little hot so I went to seek out Edward. I found him on the sidelines talking to Jasper and I dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" I asked him.

"When did you start dancing?" he asked.

I just shrugged and pressed my back into his chest and started swaying my hips. Edward made his movements move in time with mine and grabbed hold of my waist. I knew most people were looking at us but I didn't care. The only thing that I cared about was that I was dancing with Edward.

Edward made me retire for a rest so I went to talk to Angela.

"Hey" I nudged her she blushed and bowed her head.

"Hi Bella, I saw you and Edward on the dance floor" she said.

"Yeah I just got into the dance mood" I said.

"I wish Ben would dance with me" she sighed.

"Where is he?" I dragged Angela to come with me to find him. As soon as I found him, I pushed Angela into him.

"Dance with her" I hissed in his ear.

He obeyed me and led her to the dance floor, I watched happily from the side.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey love how about we go for a walk" Edward said.

"Sure" I said following him outside.

We walked down into the forest, past areas I have never been in before.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Don't worry" he murmured. I just followed him.

A small cottage appeared in the forest I looked at him and he just smiled. It was perfect and one of a kind. There was just something so special about it.

He unlocked the door and led me into the dimly lit living room. I started to make my own way and Edward followed me. I brought him into a dark bedroom.

I could see the glow of his green eyes and his breath was on my skin. His face was in my hands as I stroked his cheeks. I put my lips softly on his and he followed through with so much passion. We fell onto the bed.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Isabella" he returned.

I plunged my tongue in his mouth, my dress zipper was proceeding to fall and we both ate up the passion in the room.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be" I let my hair from it hair bands and let it fall.

I rolled over and the sun was beating down on my chest. I smiled and rolled over.

"Bella wake up" my angel said.

"Um…don't want to" I whined.

"For me" he kissed my ear.

I sighed and lifted myself from my slumber.

Edward wiped my hair out my face and looked at me. He gave me a tray full of breakfast.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"No problem"

Edward watched me eat before handing me my over night bag and I looked at him. When did he get this, we were both so busy last night.

"I got it while you were sleeping" he said.

"So you got dressed to get it then got undressed" I looked at him confused.

He blushed and nodded.

"Thank you" I gave him a quick peck.

"So what do you want to do, school is still 4 hours away" he said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could…try what we did last night…again" I blushed and ducked scared he would deny me.

"I was thinking the same thing" this made me jerk my head up.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah" he laughed.

He pinned me back on the bed and started kissing me in ways I have never experienced. There was no need to remove clothes they were already gone.

_**I wrote this is a treat to you guys for the last chapter being late. I have a lot more time on my hands as it's the holidays and me and my boyfriend just broke up. He is making it hard on me because he has started dating again. Its funny I thought he was the 1 and I gave everything to him. I can't help but feel stupid. Anyway REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Edward found it hard not to start bursting out laughing when we reached school. We dodged are way past all the questions about are disappearance. Alice was determined to corner me but I just shook my head with a smirk on my face. She would give up and sit there in a huff not talking to me. I giggled internally I know Alice hated it when she didn't get her way. It was funny to see the little pixie stressed trying to work it out. I know she had been over the possibility of sex a thousand times. But didn't think it was possible as it was me and Edward.

Lunch finally came upon us and Alice had not uttered a word to me all morning she had been texting Rose, Jasper and Emmett to see what they had got on me and Edward. They all came up short; Edward had decided to keep his mouth shut just like mine.

"I brought you lunch" Edward said.

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips and the whole table turned to us. I wasn't a big fan of public display of affection and mostly told Edward off if he would kiss me in school.

"Thank you" I giggled and sat next to him.

"Do you think they worked it out yet?" Edward asked me low enough that no one can hear.

I just shook my head "I think they thought about it but cancelled it out, I have a feeling the pixie knows"

Edward stared at his twin sister; he looked as if he was trying to read her mind.

"She has almost worked it out, she knows we went to the cottage" he said.

"Great"

"Bella" Rose said.

"Yes" I looked at her across the table in Emmett's arms.

"Are you coming dress shopping I need two dresses" she said.

I looked at her what does she need two dresses for?

"The second dress is for graduation" she said answering my unspoken question.

"Sure I'll come" I smiled at her.

I know this was a chance for her and Alice to grill me in questions, but my stubborn side was coming out I wasn't going to say a word to any of them.

My mum was coming over to the Cullen's to have cooking lessons with Esme.

I thought I would go over after shopping it would give me a chance to pick up some new recipes to try out on Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

After the last bell rang Edward walked me to Alice's car, we stood and waited for everyone to come. We didn't talk about anything just sat there and watched each other. I smiled at him and he gave me his famous heart stopping crooked smile.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him.

"Just lie tell them that we went for a walked and crashed at a hotel" Edward said making up a story for me. I rolled my eyes at him because he knew nobody would buy that story.

"I think that maybe we should just tell Emmett and Jasper, and tell Alice and Rose later" I said.

"Yeah I think that will be good" Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"You're telling them" I said and walked to were Alice and Rose was standing.

I drove Alice's car letting Alice and Rose discuss, and it was good to have something to focus on. The road was simple and empty and the shop was hidden in the deep corner of Forks. Beautiful beaded dresses hung in the front of the shop. All different colours screamed at me, but the beautiful white flowing wedding dress hit me. It was amazing I had never seen anything like it the simple lace and beads. It wasn't puffy just straight and flowing something that would show all your curves. I could just imagine myself in this dress. Walking down the aisle towards a dashing Edward.

"Come on Bella" Alice grabbed my arm.

We sat and waited for Rose as she was trying on one of the dresses.

"Excuse me" Alice waved her hand at the girl that co owned the shop.

"Yes what's wrong?" asked the red haired girl.

"Nothing I just wanted to buy that dress in the window" Alice said.

I don't remember Alice looking at any of the dresses and mentioning one that she really liked.

"This one" the girl came back carrying the dress that I had been drooling over.

What did Alice need the dress for; I didn't know she was getting married to.

I gave her a confused look "it's an investment you never know what might happen" I saw that glint in her eye she knew exactly what the dress was for but she just wasn't sharing.

"I'll just ring it up for you, do you want it gift wrapped?" the girl asked.

"Oh thank you and gift wrapped would be lovely" Alice got up and paid for the dress and carried it outside and but it in the back of the car.

Rose came out in a puffy white dress with diamonds embedded in the lace. She looked like a princess.

"Ah Rose you look amazing" I said.

Tears sprung in Alice's eyes "you look like a princess"

"I love this dress I just have to have it" she had the biggest grin on her face.

It didn't take us long to find a graduation dress for me and Rose. As class president I would have to give a speech to the graduating class. I was scared to go up there and speak in front of everyone. But it will be a lot easier having two people in the graduating class that I love.

My dress was just a simple blue dress that was strapless and came down to my knees. It was just right for me. Rose had a stunning a short red dress that looked summery and sexy at the same time.

_**Epvo**_

Jasper rode in the car with me singing all the usher songs that came on the radio. He wasn't bad at singing, he was actually really good but annoying when he only sang the songs I hated.

"So man what's up with you and Bella, you two have been keeping a big secret away from all of us" Jasper said.

"I'll tell you and Emmett when we get to the games room" I said leaving my car out front knowing I will have to drop Bella and her mother home later.

Emmett had beaten us home and raced upstairs to the games room already to set up the games, he knew he was going to lose.

I walked in the kitchen to get some snacks and saw my mum and Renee leaned over a cook book trying to work out a recipe. I took the book in my hands and started to read.

"I think you should use coconut milk instead of normal milk. Adjusting the recipe will make it your own" I said giving them back the cook book.

Renee looked at me surprised. I did like to cook and bake cakes. I often cooked for Bella when I had the chance.

"Edward is such a natural cook; Bella has just fallen in love with his cooking. They have cooking classes together on a Sunday. I love to taste what they make it's a treat "Esme explained getting out the ingredients.

"Mum stop anyway I'm going to go find Jasper and Em" I said walking out the kitchen to the games room downstairs to the basement.

Emmett and Jasper had already launched themselves into and game and it looks like Jazz was wining. I laughed at them and flopped on the sofa.

"Yo dude it's time to talk about you and Bella" Jazz said pausing the game and faced me instead of the screen.

"Yeah what did you get up to last night?" Em asked spinning the red chair to face me.

The games room was my idea but Alice designed it as a real boy's room. Dark blue with all the latest gadgets. There was everything you could ever think of in here you name it we got it.

"Edward you said you would talk so spill" Jasper punched my arm.

"Okay, Okay" I held up my hands in surrender.

"Well I took Bella to my cottage last night" I said rubbing my hands together I was nervous.

"It's alright man you can tell us" Em comforts me. He was always a great brother and was always there for me to talk to through my troubles.

"In the cottage we had sex" I said looking down at the floor embarrassed.

Emmett wolf whistled "my brother finally got it on; I thought you were going to be a prude"

Jasper laughed "well I thought you might have, just please don't become addicted like Em"

"Do you really think Bella and Edward could out do me and Rose" Em laughed.

"I think they might just out do you" Jasper laughed.

Emmett looked distraught, I laughed at him and grabbed the controller and started playing against Jasper.

I bet both Jasper and Emmett at every game we played they were both just so predictable every move they had already used and found themselves a habit.

Most of the time I swear I could read their minds.

_**Bpov**_

I smiled as we reached the Cullen garage and jumped out the car. My mother and Esme had just finished cooking a cake it looked absolutely yummy.

"Hey how are my two favourite women" I smiled at them and kissed their cheeks.

"Bella I want you to taste the cake I've bake" Renee gushed she had never made anything in her life.

Esme cut me a slice and I ate it, it taste like coconuts and dried fruit. It was different but so vey nice.

"Wow mum its great" I said.

"Oh thank you Bella" she hugged me and carried on talking to Esme.

I walked down to the games room that sat Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys" I said to them and sat on Edward's lap.

"Hey Bella" they said in unison smirking at me. I looked at them curiously. Then I remembered that Edward had told them.

I gasped and hid myself in Edward's chest.

"Ah Bella don't be embarrassed" Jasper said rubbing my back.

"Yeah Bella he didn't even go into that much detail" Em said. That didn't put my mind at any rest, it just made it worse. The fact that they had talked about me. Maybe I was too loud last night.

"Shut up Emmett, Bella I didn't tell them anything" Edward wrapped me into him.

"Edward didn't go into detail about what?" Rose asked bringing the pixie with her.

I groaned and blushed; I was going to have to tell them all about it now.

"Oh someone tell us what's going on" Alice begged.

"I'm going to come right out and say it, I had sex. Happy now?" I shouted.

"Whoa I didn't think that was going to come out" Rose admitted stunned.

"Someone better go into detail, because I want to know what Edward was like" Alice sat gracefully on the carpet.

I looked at her like she was mad but then everyone seconded her thought.

"Come how many time did you do it" Rose poked me in the rib cage.

"Four now stop" I giggled.

"What four times wows go Edward!" Emmett cheered.

"Can we stop?" Edward begged for me.

"No" Alice told him.

"Was Bella loud?" Rose asked.

"Stop please" I begged I was so red right now, I swear I looked like a tomato.

"If you answer the questions we will leave you alone" Jasper stated.

"Stop" Edward growled at them. It made me shiver the sound was so sexy and made me want t jump him right there and then.

"I'll take that as a yes, you can go now" Alice said shooing us with her hand.

Edward carried me up to his room and put me on his bed where I started to cry. I don't know why I was crying their questioning just made me upset.

"Bella I am sorry I should have made them stop long ago" he said wiping my tears away.

"It's not your fault it's just I hated the questions" I said hitting the sheets.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No I want you to stay with me" I gave him a weak smile and he kissed my forehead and lay next to me.

I rolled onto my side so I could look out Edward in his eyes. I raised my hand I stroked his cheek moving my hand up to his hair and playing with it. It felt so fluffy and light on my fingers I loved it; the smell of strawberry hit me. And I inhaled deeply. The smell was delicious and I was hooked on it already.

I rolled fully onto Edward's chest, putting on all my weight on his belly. He smirked at me.

"Do you want to make me happy?" I asked him.

He nodded at me with a hug smile on my face.

"Well my lips are bored how about you put them to use" I said to him. He swung me below him and I started giggling uncontrollably. His hands pinned my wrist to the bed. I shook my head trying to get Edward out of me.

"Don't resist Bella you know you want it" he chuckled.

"I do want it" my voice went all low.

His eyes went from green to black and something in him changed. It was like the lion being unleashed in him. He leaned down and bit my lip, I moaned at him. My mind turning very lustful.

I grabbed his top pulling his lips to me; I loved the taste of him. His taste was like cherries and it was a big turn on. My legs wrapped around his waist, trying to bring him down to me. His lower half met mine and I laughed a bit, not used to the feeling.

"Bella….oh" Esme appeared at Edward's door looking so embarrassed. I blushed for her and moved my head behind Edward.

"Sorry Esme" I said getting up for my current state.

"No my fault I should have knocked" she blushed and left the room, I looked at Edward who was shaking with laughter. At least he found it funny. I was just embarrassed that his mother nearly walked into something that could have scared her for life.

"It's not funny" I hit him playfully.

"Oh but it is Bella" he chuckled he pulled me onto his lap and before I could help myself I was laughing too. See he is just so addiction and his laugh sound like honey.

Edward and I locked ourselves up in his room for the rest of the night. Watching films and compelling ourselves in way to much kissing. The only time we came out was when Esme told us dinner was ready and after that we carried on locking ourselves in the bedroom. Mum had said that she wanted to go home now. So I and Edward had to untangle our body and get ready to leave. I throw on my jumper that I kept in Edward's room and went downstairs to wait on mum. Edward was in the living room saying goodbye to the guys and I was in the kitchen with Esme and mum.

"Goodbye Esme and thank you" my mother said hugging her. Well I guess mum wouldn't mind me marrying Edward then.

"Drive safe Bella" Esme called o me as we left the house.

"Will do see you on Wednesday" I called back at her.

Edward got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers. I finally got to drive the Volvo. Man Edward was really whipped if he was going to let me drive his baby. Then why not I let him drive me and he does it pretty hard.

Mum reached home pretty fast, Edward was always telling me to drive the car faster and muttering that he likes to go hard. At that point I started laughing and tears were streaming my face. Mum didn't get it but when Edward realised what he said he started laughing too.

"Are you going to stay to night?" I asked Edward.

"What about the car?" he said.

"I'll tell dad you're letting me borrow it for the week" I said getting out the car and going up the drive.

Dad believed me story and let me go upstairs in peace telling me he won't be here for the rest of the night he is going to see Sue. I opened my window and waited for Edward to come in.

I changed into my favourite pyjamas will I waited and grabbed a book form the pile Alice gave me.

Edward kissed my forehead making me jump in the darkness.

"Read with me?" I asked him in the shadows.

"Sure"

He sat me in between his legs my back on his chest. Making me shiver a bit.

Edward spoke into my ear sending me into a dream like state. He was beautiful everything was just so amazing. Why he chose me still defeated me. But I loved him with every part of me.

I fell asleep very soon and Edward lay back so I slept against his chest.

_**I hope you like this chapter REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella wake up" my angel sang. I moaned and rolled over, a huge grin supplying my face. My angel shook me roughly and I slipped into reality.

I saw my beautiful boyfriends face, I smiled up at him. The months had gone fast and we were at the end of the school year, still every night Edward would stay with me.

"What are you doing still here?" I asked him.

"I just came back from home, Alice gave me a bag of things for you" he pointed at the bag that lay at my feet.

"Oh wonderful" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I pushed Edward off the bed so he landed on the floor with a huff. I giggled and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in skinny jeans and a boys like girls top. Edward was sitting there on my bed when I cam in, he was looking through the bag Alice sent for me.

"Ah having a peak are we?" I asked making him jump in shock and look at me. I laughed and took the bag from him to look in it myself.

"Hey where your IPod I want to play some music" I pointed it out to Edward and carried on in the bag. The bag contained curlers, my blue dress that had been customised by Alice. She made a few rips and replace fabric underneath it, in random areas. It was nice and had a gothic feel to it.

I plugged the curlers in a started to curl my hair, while Edward listened to Iggy and the stooges. I laughed at him we were both so old before our time.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Edward asked me.

"I was trying not to think about it, I hate people watching me. The whole thing is I'm never going to see them again they are graduating"

"Then there is nothing to fear" Edward came up behind my and started kissing my neck, rubbing patterns into my back.

"There is everything to fear" I struggled.

"Mm, I guess there is" he murmured into my skin

We started to get dressed at four and Edward was struggling with his tie. I laughed and grabbed it pulling him to me, where I planted a kiss on his lips.

"This time next week it's Rose and Em's wedding" Edward sighed resting his cheek on my head.

"I know you're going to have to walk me up the aisle" I giggled laying my head on his chest.

"Have you…you ever…consider…marrying me?" Edward asked. I looked up at him but he wouldn't look in my eyes.

I grabbed his face so he would look at me "everyday I am with you I considered marrying you. Its gone pass considering, I know I would"

"Well then marry me" Edward lifted me a lifted and I dropped his tie and gave him a puzzled look.

"Now?" I asked.

"I'm asking for the future" he said.

"What about after the first year of collage"

"Deal"

"Seal the deal with your lips" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He dipped me and let his lips flow to mine, I was getting married in two year. I was engaged sort of. Whoa I was engaged, I know I love Edward but this is far from what I expected. I know are love is different from anyone else, are life's are worth nothing without each other. I might as well be dead without Edward.

He is the meaning to my life.

I did up Edwards tie and went downstairs were Charlie was twirling the keys to Edward's vanquish.

"He's going to want your car now" I warned Edward.

"I think I might buy him one, if he lets me marry you" he said.

"Can your lovely future wife get one?" I asked.

"Oh my wife can have what she wants" he smiled at me.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, we should get going" I replied.

The moon was just looming over the lonely town of Forks. And are school garden was beautifully decorated. It looked more like a dream wedding than a graduation. But then again this was Alice's planning. I said goodbye to both Edward and Charlie and took my seat on stage next to the headmaster. I was to call out the names of the graduating class, so they can collect there high school certificate. This was the job of class president and school nerd.

Calling names was the most boring job until I got to Emmett's.

"Emmett Cullen" I called out into the mic.

Emmett ran onto the stage and grabbed his certificate from the headmaster. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella" he shouted.

My giggle was breathless and oxygen was failing to get to me. Everyone in the audience was laughing and I saw Rose and her mother tearing up. I gave them a big smile.

Emmett took the mic and I tried to stop him. "This girl right next to me is madly loved by my little bro Edward. I bet that they are going to get married and have loads of little Cullen's"

I blushed and looked at Edward and Charlie who were laughing along with everyone else.

"That's enough Mr. Cullen" the headmaster took the mic from him.

Rose sobbed her heart out when she came up on the stage. I knew she was going to miss it here.

She pulled me into a massive hug "Bella I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday"

"Rose I'll see you in the holidays" I laughed at her and hugged her back.

"I know" she walked off stage.

I called out the last name and I was done. Everyone was graduated I smiled into the crowd and watched the hats come up and then down again.

Emmett had pulled Rose into a hug to try and stop her crying.

I walked off the stage to see Edward talking with Renesmee and Jacob. I looked at her over their backs and smiled. What were they doing done here?

"Renesmee" I ran up and hugged her.

"Hey where is my hug?" Jacob asked looking offended. I laughed at him and gave him the biggest hug before moving next to Edward, who gave me his beautiful crooked smile.

"What are you two doing down here?" I asked.

"Well out on the rez we finished early and me and Ness are going to take a road trip, we thought we would stop here first" Jake explained.

"A road trip, aren't you too young for that?" I asked him.

"Bella your one year older" Renesmee pointed out.

"One year older and wiser" I said to them giving them a knowing look.

"Sure" Jake rolled his eyes and pulled Nessie to Alice and Jasper.

I turned and looked at Edward, who was watching me intensely.

"Hmm what are we going to do this summer?" he asked.

"I don't know anything, I don't want it to be planned" I said grabbing onto him.

"Letting the chips fall where they may" he mumbled

"Exactly"

I reached on my tip toes and throw my arms around his neck, bringing his face down where I kissed him passionately.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Edward asked.

"Just a few million times" I laughed breathlessly.

Alice had therapy by all time low played into the field. It was one of Edward and I favourite songs as we both agreed it was beautiful in so many ways.

"Dance with me Bella"

I didn't reply to his request and just let him move me. I just wanted to be in his arms and for him to hold me forever. I don't know why I denied Edward of the chance of loving me in the beginning. Every good moment I had been ever since I and Edward had been together.

We swayed to the depressed words of all time low, this song cut me inside and I felt the hurt he did as he sung the words.

The night was beautiful and perfect and it was a great way to give a send off. There were so many things left to come and a whole load of work for me. Rose and Em's wedding is next on my list and after that was exams. The thing I was dreading last year I would have started studying months ago, but my mind and body had been some what consumed by a certain Edward Cullen.

We went home after Charlie and the headmaster had finally stopped talking about me and my future. I just wanted to deal with the next month one day at a time. I had to go for my last fitting for the bridesmaid dresses and study. Then there is all this time where me and Edward have to sit down and actually talk about the future. I had no idea what collage I am going to go to, it all confused me now. I had planned out my life and I rushed to get out of Forks. But staying here forever doesn't seem like a bad idea.

I was staying at the Cullen's; Charlie was taking Sue away for the week. Leah kicked me and Seth out the house, so she could spend time with Embry. I knew I was right and no of us saw her that much. She was worse than me.

Alice and Rose made me stay in Alice's room, shortening my time with Edward. I moaned about but they said it wouldn't be long they wanted my opinion. I sighed and gave in taking my biology book with me. I should start revising.

Alice pulled Rose's hair into various different styles, trying to work out one best for the wedding and one best for us.

"Bella what do you think?" Rose asked.

I shrugged "I like the seventh up do" this was a complete lie I hadn't been listening instead humming Paramore carful in my head and reading the book, trying to memorize the facts on the page.

"So do I" Alice agreed with me. Thank heaven I think I just might be allowed out now.

"Alright Bella we are done now" Alice said and took my hand so we could go downstairs.

The boys were all gathered in the kitchen whispering and muttering about something. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all huddled together.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked skipping over to Jasper but flicking her brothers heads in the process. The sighed and rubbed their heads in sync.

I went over to Edward and reached on my tiptoes and kissed his head.

"Thanks" he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"Can you two stop being so lovey dovey for 5 minuets, Edward your making me and Jasper look bad!" Emmett shouted.

"Its not Edwards fault you cant be romantic" Rose slapped the side of Emmett's head.

"Aw baby I am so romantic" Em pouted and Rose sighed. I laughed they already acted like a married couple and they were only getting married next week.

"Are you really sure you want to put up with him for the rest of your life sis?" Jasper asked laughing at Emmett.

"He's not perfect but I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with" She kissed the side that she hit Emmett on.

"Bella can you help me on the biology homework?" Edward asked.

I looked at him Edward's biology homework was always correct, I made sure I checked it through for him pointing out any mistakes he had made.

"Sure do you want me to check it through?" I asked him.

"Yes that would be nice" he flew upstairs to collect his homework and I waited in the leaving room for him.

He came back and there were no paper in his hand, to be honest I couldn't see what was in his hand as he had it behind his back.

He moved slowly forward and took a seat on the sofa, moving me so I could look at him.

"What?" I asked him.

He pulled out my hand and let a long sliver chain fall in my palm. It had one clear diamond on the end of it. Edward was giving me a diamond.

My heart swelled for him and I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty in my hand.

"It was my grandmothers Elizabeth Mason, I felt she would have wanted you to have this" he said while I examined the present. It was so pure and cleanly cut. It didn't look old or dated, it just looked amazing. He placed it around my neck his cool hand soothing me.

"Thank you" I flung my arms around him.

"It belongs to you my love, you did great job today. I just want you to know I love you" he said into my hair.

"I love you too" I said.

_**Sorry it took so long to upload this. The weeks have gotten crazier. My ex is driving me crazy, he dumped his girlfriend and now he is saying he is in love with this girl, all his friends are saying its me. Should I take him back, I do love him. And he never cheated or was late. What do you think?**_

_**Anyway REVIEW. Also, I've got tickets to go see Paramore in November.**_


	14. Chapter 14

I was on Alice's bed sleeping, even though I wasn't awake. I wondered why Alice hadn't woken me up yet. It was Rose and Emmett's wedding and I know she wants everything to go perfect. But from the way Alice set up graduation, everyone could tell the wedding was going to be amazing.

"Bella!" the famous voice of my best friend screeched. This was my wake up call and I was already missing Edward. I didn't fight against Alice so I just woke up. I rubbed my eyes and looked towards the end of the bed; there stood a pixie with rollers in her hair and a cream dressing gown on. Her hands on her hips, and her eyes were glaring at me. Oh crap, I was in trouble and the day hadn't even started.

"Bella please get your lazy butt in the shower, we have so many things that need doing this morning" she sighed and went out of the room.

I rose from the bed and walked over to the window; I opened the curtains and saw Edward and Jasper throwing a ball around. The morning was nice, sunny and warm, with a slight breeze. The sun radiated of the greenery that surrounded the house. I really loved it here, the Cullen house made me feel different. I felt more alive here, more whole.

I sighed and grabbed my towel from Alice's white dressing table, before going into the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, I was sat at the dressing table. Where a hairdresser started to pull at my hair. I groaned in pain as the comb was run through my knots and tangles. I looked around the room and Rosalie was no where in sight. I guess she got lucky and Alice let her sleep in, I highly doubted that. Obviously she was getting pampered or tortured in the guest room.

My hair was pinned up in a silk up do, leaving only one curl left to hang in my face. Little flower clips was gripped to thin pieces of my hair, I looked like a fairy. Alice's hair was done in the same style; it made her look more like a fairy than me.

Rose came through the door after I had just gotten my make up done. She looked like she was walking on clouds, and had this happy dazed smile on her face.

"You alright Rosie?" I asked.

"Perfect" she said looking at me. Her hair was all curled hanging loose. Framing her face, a light shimmer of make up covered her face. She was glowing and looked like a princess.

"Alright girlies time to get dressed" Alice clapped her hands twice.

Me and Alice slipped into are identical bridesmaid dresses, before helping Rosalie into her wedding dress. She looked more beautiful in the dress now than she did when she tried on the dress in the shop. I pulled the straps of the dress tight, so it wouldn't feel loose on Rose. Alice put a sliver chain on Roses neck, before handing her the bouquet. Rose's father met her by the door, I smiled at them both. Happy that her father made in home from South Africa in time for his only daughters wedding.

I winked a Rose before going to stand next to Edward in front of her, Jasper and Alice was in front of us. Waiting for the queue to start to walk down the Aisle. I looked up into Edwards beautiful green eyes; he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You're beautiful" he said kissing both of my cheeks.

I laughed "thank you"

I was nothing compared to him, standing next to me with his black suit and waist jacket. He looked so handsome and grown up. His eyes were the darkest green I have seen yet. He looked immortally beautiful.

I grabbed his arm snuggling myself into it, my small bouquet of lilies in my other hand.

The doors were opened and Alice and Jasper moved towards them. Before entering the room of watching eyes, Alice mumbled "it's time"

I smiled up at Edward and tightened my hand around his arm. We counted to ten when Alice and Jasper left to follow. Edward kept us walking at a slow pace; I looked at the room to the watching eyes. They all watched some mumbling to each other something. I blushed and looked down not liking this much attention to my movement. The more they stared the more clumsy Bella would kick in and I would fall over. We got to the alter and the boys and girls were separated. Carlisle stood next to Emmett giving his son moral support for the married life. Emmett looked scared and he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, Carlisle put a hand on his back trying to calm him.

Edwards green eyes met mine and he leaned down to give me a kiss before letting me go to stand next to Alice. I blushed as his actions made the crowd mumble more.

The music changed and the crowd rose as Rosalie entered the room with her father. She was crying as her eyes locked on to Emmett. Sliver rose petals swirled up above our heads as she walked into the massive hall like room, in the Cullen house. The smell of orange entered soon after, Alice had tied something both Rose and Emmett like to the room. The morning sun spilled through the window, it made everything look more heavenly.

The frozen white lilies sparkled and the whole room was in awe. Alice had topped graduation by far. She had out done herself.

The vows were exchanged and I had to wipe a tear out of my eyes. Emmett and Rose were now embarking on there future together. They weren't going to be lonely or have to search for another lonely soul. They found each other and they made it work.

"You now may kiss the bride" the minister gestured to Rosalie.

Emmett grabbed her and gave her a long urgent kiss. The crowd laughed when they parted, Rose looked flushed and Emmett had a goofy smile painted on his face.

The bride and groom emerged into the crowd to receive there congratulations and good lucks. Edward lopped me in his arms; I spun around so I could look at his face. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing me to my tip toes. His grip tightened around my waist, helping me keep my balance.

"Isabella Swan have I told you I love you?" he asked eyes burning into mine.

I blushed and looked down "just a few million times"

Everyone walked out to the garden; it was set up like a winter wonderland in the summer. White roses and lilies were placed around and there were ice sculptures all around. The decoration on the table was sliver and there was a fish bowl with little sliver and white fish swimming around. It was perfect; Edward led me to the table where we sat with Alice and Jasper.

An old wrinkled couple with white hair came up to our table and Edward rose, with a surprised look on his face.

"Grandma, grandpa?" he asked his face looking cute and confused.

"Oh my dear grandson, how are you?" Edward's grandpa asked.

"I'm fine grandma and grandpa I would like you to met my girlfriend Bella" he gestured to me.

"Oh Bella it's wonderful to met you" grandma grabbed me into a hug "I am Elizabeth and this is my husband Edward"

I smiled at the "it's a pleasure to met you both"

Elizabeth moved around the table to where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

The dj played the Maine inside of you and Rose and Emmett flew onto the dance floor for their first dance. Halfway through the song Carlisle and Esme invaded the floor followed by Alice and Jasper. Then it ended up to be me and Edward next. I leaned my head against Edward's chest. We swayed to the music and the lyrics captured my heart. The sad part of love was unravelled in this song. For so long now I had forgotten that part. The part of rejection and being heart broken. How does anyone get rid of that pain, my mother and father but it doesn't seem easy?

How do you forget someone you were going to spend the rest of your life with? Do you just stop loving them or is there always a part of you that will always love them.

I didn't want to find out and I really didn't know why I started questioning it. Things happen and people change, I just hoped Edward would stay the same, internally frozen at seventeen.

We stayed dancing for an unlimited amount of songs, until I was pulled away by Angela.

"What?" I hissed at her just wanting to go back into Edwards arms.

"Rose is throwing the flowers" she grabbed my lower arm and pulled my down the dance floor to the gathering of girls.

They were all jumping and Rose was standing on a chair laughing. Alice was budging people out of the way and I just stood there giggling. Rose turned her back and throws the flowers. They went soaring over the wanting hands and landed right in front of me. I bent over and picked it up, l blushed as Alice, Rose and Angela poked Edward and made comments.

"Ha I knew Bella and Edward would end up next!" Emmett boomed clapping Jasper on the back.

Edward walked over to me and looked at the flowers. I smiled and played with the petals.

"So you like the flowers?" he asked.

"Yeah they are nice flowers" I said.

"Yeah" he mumbled, he gave me that look and flashed me a crooked smile, before bundling me up into a kiss. I sighed and let my lips move against his.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are my life now" he sighed onto my lips.

"Good" I laughed breathlessly touching his nose.

The cameras flickered and the moment was captured.

"Ah Bella and Edward you look so cute. I hate to break up the love feast but we are taking pictures by the lake" Rose said hoping onto the cart with Emmett.

"Way to ruin the moment" Edward called to the cart, Emmett just hurled and middle finger up at him making Rosalie laugh.

"No the moment isn't ruined it's captured" I reminded him.

He gave me a small kiss "let's get to the lake"

The pictures took forever to get done; Alice and Rose were being picky about our positions. Even the photographer was getting tried of being bossed around. The sun was still high in the sky, a perfect lunch wedding.

"Can we just take the pictures already?" Jasper asked sighing. He voiced the irritation of everyone, we all agreed and the girls finally just let the photographer decide. We were done in the half hour and the shots we got to look at were beautiful.

The reception didn't go on for much longer, Rose and Emmett left and the crowd slowly followed.

My mother was waiting at the door with Phil, they were both going home tonight and I wasn't going to see her until graduation.

I ran and gave her the biggest hug possible "I love you"

"I love you too now be safe" she kissed me on the forehead.

I was handed off to Phil how I gave a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a goo flight" I shouted as they loaded into the car.

My mum and Phil were gone and now everything was back to normal. I slouched my way to Edward's bedroom; he sat on the bed reading a German textbook.

I stood by the door watching him "anything interesting?"

"No but on Monday I do have a German exam" he said patting the space on the bed next to him.

I dived for it and he laughed "yeah I've done my Spanish and French already, just a couple more exams to go"

"Uh huh, do you know what you want to do yet?" he asked me.

"Yeah I want to be an author; obliviously I won't be as great as Jane Austen. But I love to write"

"Jane Austen hasn't got anything on you"

I laughed "do you know what you want to do?"

"A surgeon, I got really fascinated when I was reading one of Carlisle journals, its going to take a lot of work but I know I can do it"

"Of course you can do it; you're taking classes one year early and doing them at home. I can't believe you graduated and didn't tell me" I was still fuming about that I only found out yesterday.

"Bella I wanted to keep it as a surprise, and I won't be at school but you will still see me everyday"

"I guess" I mumbled resting my head on his lap. Every breath we took, we took together.

I got up and got changed into jogging bottoms and one of Edward's over sized shirts.

"I love to see you in my clothes" he said.

I giggled "good because you're going to see a lot more of it"

"I'm looking forward to it"

I climbed back into bed and together I and Edward read the textbook.

_**I don't know how many times I can say sorry for not updating in a while. I am on the summer holidays so I can update more often. Things are just getting worse. Paramore in November 13th O2, anyone going?**_


	15. Chapter 15

It was mid afternoon and everyone had pitched in to clear Emmett's room out for collage. Emmett had some much junk that he didn't need, but insisted that he did need. We all knew that it would never fit in the small apartment that he and Rose now owned.

I was sat on the floor with Edward sorting through all the papers that Emmett would need. The afternoon sun radiated off everyone's skin and we all looked like we are glowing.

"Emmett why do you have some much stuff?" Edward asked.

Emmett shrugged in response and turned back to what he was doing.

"Yeah man you are worse than a girl" Jasper laughter hitting him on the back with a towel. This cause a small play fight to erupt between the both of them.

"Okay stop we need to get all this crap into the truck, so we can leave tomorrow" Rose laughed hitting both of them around the head. Rose had become so much more light and cheerful, ever since the wedding. We all had become a lot happier. I was happy to know that I got to spend all my time with the people that mattered the most to me.

I sat and watch my new family clear out what was once Emmett's room. Esme and Carlisle came to observe, tears lined the outside of Esme eyes. Her first child was leaving home and this was a sign that the rest were soon to follow.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward asked. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah just thinking, I'll get back to helping you now" I said.

"No need I finished it, we just need to bring a few boxes to the truck"

Edward fussed over me carrying a box that would be too heavy for me. But we all managed to carry all the boxes down to the truck.

Normally this would have seen like the end, but now it just seems like the start. There are going to be so many challenges waiting for me in life but knowing I have Edward there with me, makes the challenges so much less scary.

After we finished loading the last boxes on the truck we sat in the garden, soaking in the last of the sun today in Forks. I curled myself in Edward's arms, his he radiated off of him making me warm.

"Oh Carlisle are children are growing up so fast" Esme cried from Carlisle's arms.

"Well Esme that was always granted to happen" Carlisle soothed over her hair and kissed her ear.

"I know"

I tilted my head and smiled up at Edward, who was watching me carefully. He leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too forever" I replied.

"Forever" he repeated he smiled.

We continued to sit outside sharing stories and most loved moments. We laughed and joked like a family. The evening was peaceful and a good way to send Emmett and Rose off.

The next day was full of tears, no one wanted to see Emmett and Rose go and everyone from La Push had come to the house to see them off. Emily was welling up in tears and Nessie wouldn't let go of Em until Edward grabbed her.

I emerged from the group with Edward and Nessie; I grabbed Rose into a instant hug.

"Rose I can't believe you are leaving us" I mumbled into her blonde hair.

"I know but you will have to come and visit us"

"Sure I promise, don't have too much fun at collage without us"

"I we won't, promise" she laughed.

Emmett grabbed me into a bone crushing hug; I swear he was going to kill me.

"Ah Bella, I am going to miss teasing you. I and Rosie will keep all the parties until you come to collage, be safe" he kissed my forehead.

"You're a good guy Emmett and I am going to miss you so much" I said rubbing my hand on his hair. He kissed my wrist while it was there and went to say goodbye to the others.

I stepped back to find Nessie in more tears than ever, Edward and I exchanged looks and I took her into my own arms.

"Edward go find Jacob please" I said.

He nodded and get of into the house, I was no Alice but I had a feeling that Jacob could be found in the kitchen. Nessie's tears were creating a small puddle on my top.

"Reneesme please stop crying baby" I stroked her hair out of her eye.

"I know but I have gotten so close to everyone now they are leaving" she said.

"Aw honey, you can always visit and there are the holidays. No one is going to forget you, understand?"

She nodded her head.

Edward found Jacob just where I had guessed in the kitchen. Jacob managed to calm Nessie's nerves.

It was time for the happy couple to drive off and start building there life for collage together. They climbed into Emmett's Jeep, before driving off they stuck their heads out of the window and waved goodbye.

There were a chorus of goodbyes and good lucks. Edward pulled me in closer and kissed me.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked me.

I nodded and kissed his throat, this was only just the beginning of the start.

**I am so sorry this is the last chapter, I am finished. Back to school in 3 weeks and the real world is really starting to catch up with me. I hope you all are having a wonderful summer, thank you for reading and your lovely reviews. I couldn't love you guys any more. I have started a new story called 'Your Love Comes First' so get reading the first chapter I hope you like it!**

**Give me a last set of reviews for this story **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments. Yes I am sad that the story has come to an end, but I while keep on writing.**

**I am working on a new story called 'Your Love Comes First'. I have a good feeling about this story and its something different than this story. Please have a read and drop me a line.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
